


for you

by jikwaniser



Series: it’s okay to cry, (it’s not a bad thing) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Caregiver Minho, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, baby!chan, baby!changbin, baby!hyunjin, baby!jisung, caregiver felix, caregiver woojin, daddy!felix, hyung!minho, hyunwoo is platonic, light angst? like if u squint rly, little 3racha, little chan, little changbin, little jisung, little!hyunjin, this is the softest shit i've ever written, wooin are dating, wooj is hyunjins caregiver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: 3racha work extremely hard, it's only natural for them to get stressed easily. luckily for them, they have their members love to comfort them.or, 3racha are littles and their caregivers would do anything for their babies.





	1. late nights

chan stared at the computer monitor, feeling his eyes droop heavily due to the lack of sleep. he had told minho he wouldn't be back late but it was nearing 2am and he was still nowhere near finishing with this track. he leaned back with a sigh, his palms tingling, eyeing his top drawer. he bit his lip, looking around. he doubted anyone would walk in on him and he really needed comfort. he let out a breath he was holding as he opened the drawer, digging around for something. he retrieved it, letting out a silent cheer before surveying it. it was a sparkly pink pacifier, chan's favorite. he popped it into his mouth, sucking, and instantly felt himself calming down. he continued to work, the sounds of his sucking echoing through the room.

"chan?" a voice jolted chan, he quickly turned to see minho in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face at the sight of chan with his pacifier. "channie baby?"

chan smiled with the pacifier in his mouth, eyes crinkling, "hyungie!"

minho walked over, planting a large kiss to his cheek before pulling the little up and sitting down, placing him onto his lap, "what are you still doing here baby boy? it's late."

minho carded his fingers through his hair, nuzzling him.

"had to finish hyungie, can't go home yet." he let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

minho tutted, "baby boy." chan looked up, eyes glossed over, "let's go home."

chan nods, cheeks red as minho places a soft kiss on his nose before pulling the pacifier out of his mouth, placing his mask over instead.

"okay hyungie."

 

chan had fallen asleep in the car, minho having to carry his baby in. he was clung onto minho's shirt, fisting it as his lips were puckered, his breathing even. despite his build, chan was quite light, he weighed practically nothing to minho, especially now.

minho kicked the door behind him carefully, not wanting to rustle too much and wake chan. he kicked his shoes off before moving to pull chan's off, setting them beside the door. even with his carefulness, chan woke up, looking confused.

"hyungie?" his lip quivered, minho's heart stopping.

"baby boy, don't cry. shh, it's okay." he kissed his cheek, whispering into his ear. "hyungie just carried you in, you fell asleep."

chan nodded, eyes red, "oh."

minho smiled, kissing his other cheek, "let's get you to bed baby."

minho carried chan into his room, setting him onto the bed as he walked towards his dresser, reaching around for his pajamas. woojin, fortunately, was asleep in bed with jeongin, so minho could care for his baby without interruption.

"channie, baby. do you want a onesie?" chan nodded, placing the pacifier from the dresser into his mouth, suckling contently.

minho smiled, cooing, "alright baby boy, arms up."

chan obeyed, raising his arms so minho could remove his shirt and then grabbed chan, pulling his pants down.

"do you need a diaper?"

chan shook his head, sucking even louder.

minho bit his lip, he was fairly certain chan had regressed to non-verbal, the way he wasn't speaking as a big indicator. chan had said he didn't need a diaper, but minho would rather be safe than have to clean a bed, and a baby, come morning.

"can you wear one for hyungie?"

chan pouted, his pacifier sticking out, but nodded.

minho smiled, kissing his forehead as he laid him down, pulling his underwear down. he lifted his legs and pulled a diaper onto him, fastening it and landing soft kisses against his thighs.

"my pretty baby boy."

chan yawned, eyes beginning to close. "stay awake a bit longer baby, i have to put your pajamas on."

minho held chan up as he pulled his onesie on, it had tiny stars and moons on it and a hood. chan had spotted it at the store a few months back and he could barely contain his excitement as he showed it to minho. whenever he regressed, he would wear it.

"there, all ready for sleepy time."

chan giggled as minho kissed his nose, wrapping his arms around his neck, an indicator he wanted to be carried.

minho picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying him down before climbing in behind him. he wrapped his arms around chan, nuzzling closer.

"'ungie. pup." minho looked over and saw chan's stuffed dog on the floor, chan's lip quivering again.

minho kissed his head and unwrapped himself, walking over to pick up his stuffed dog and handing it to his baby, chan wrapping his arms around it instantly.

"th'k." minho chuckled at his baby's attempt to say thanks, between the pacifier and his regression, talking, and any movement really, was difficult for him.

"of course baby," minho cuddled closer, humming in his ear, "sleep well, my angel."

chan fell asleep in an instant.

 

the next morning, chan woke up feeling more rested than he had in ages. he yawned, letting the pacifier fall out of his mouth. pacifier? oh, he must have regressed last night. minho was wrapped around him, which was fairly normal, but the crinkling from under his onesie was a sheer indicator that he had slipped. it had been a stressful few weeks, with my pace promotions coming to a close and the release of their new album, chan hadn't slept. he was thankful to minho, the younger had always been so good to him, in and out of little space.

"morning baby," minho whispered, kissing his ear.

chan blushed, "i'm not, i'm okay."

minho laughed, "you're still my baby." he started nibbling on his ears, chan swatting him away.

"yah! i'm your hyung, stop that!"

minho smiled, pulling away, "sorry, sorry." he released chan, rolling over, "let's go get breakfast."

 

chan walked out to cartoons and giggles coming from the kitchen and a rather distressed felix yelling.

"changbinnie! sit down and eat your cereal!"

"sungie! please stop splashing jeonginnie with your juice, he doesn't like it."

chan laughed, sitting beside felix, patting his back. felix had managed to wrangle the duo in, reaching a spoon up to changbin's mouth to feed him. jisung's sippy cup no longer splashing the poor maknae. he glanced at chan, who was still in his onesie and smiled, chan's face blushing.

"someone must have had a rough night, huh?" woojin teased, kissing chan's cheek before sitting by jeongin.

chan nodded, looking down, "just a bit stressed, i'm better now."

"looks like the cuties woke up little today, though."minho cooed, sitting beside chan.

"hyungie!" jisung smiled, his chipmunk cheeks full with cereal, "daddy made bweakfast!"

felix shook his head, "i made cereal baby, that _you_ need to eat."

jisung pouted but allowed felix to spoon feed him again, humming contently.

changbin tugged felix's shirt sleeve, "daddy, potty." he raised his arms.

felix nodded, picking the little up, "thank you for telling daddy binnie, let's go potty."

minho turned to jisung, who was currently too engrossed by the television to feed himself properly. he laughed and helped to feed him, wiping the milk from his chin.

"woojinie hyung," jisung turned away from the television to face the eldest, "can we goes to the park today pwease?"

woojin smiled, "sure baby, let's finish breakfast first."

jisung cheered, nearly spilling his bowl, minho reaching to stop it. "channie, are yous coming withs?"

chan looked at minho and the pacifier laying on the counter, "i'm going to stay home, i think."

minho looked at chan, smiling, "i'll stay with you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi<33 i have been obsessed with age-play fics lately and knew i had to do one surrounding 3rachas because let's be real, they're the biggest babies who deserve all the love!!  
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the first part of this ^___^ i would love to take some requests as well!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	2. early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while the rest of the group goes on a playdate to the park, minho discovers something new about little chan.

chan had fallen back into little space shortly after jisung and changbin, and the rest of the group left for the park. chan was clung to minho instantly, refusing to leave the younger caregiver's side.

"hyungie!" chan sang, his mouth sucking on his pacifier and arms wrapped around his pup, "can we colors?"

minho smiled, turning away from the movie playing on the television, "of course baby boy! what do you want to color?"

he got up, walking to the closet that held their little supplies, pulling out a box of crayons and two coloring books, chan pointing to the one with little cats.

"anything else baby boy?"

chan pursed his lips, "juice!"

minho crossed his arms, "what do you say?"

"pwease!" chan smiled, dimple poking out.

minho cooed, kissing his cheeks before moving to pour some juice in a sippy cup for chan. he peeked from the kitchen, chan sprawled on his stomach sucking on a light blue pacifier as he colored pictures, his pup between his arms. 

minho walked back in, setting the juice in front of his before sitting across, smiling. "can i color with you?"

chan nodded, smiling brightly, "yes hyungie!"

 

felix sighed as he managed to wrangle jisung back, the little nearly falling into the lake trying to pet a dog. changbin had been fairly quiet, clinging to seungmin as they watched the children run around.

"daddy!" felix turned to see changbin running towards him, a small flower in his hand.

"woojinie 'ung told me to pick this for yous!"

felix smiled, taking the flower from changbin and placing it behind his ear, kissing his cheek. changbin giggled, crawling onto felix's lap. jisung pouted from where he was sitting, tugging on felix's shirt sleeve.

"daddy, can i sits on your lap?" felix tucked his hair behind his ear, kissing his forehead.

"changbinnie is on my lap right now, baby. you can sit later. why not ask woojin hyung?"

jisung shook his head, "no! i wanna sits with you!" felix stared at jisung, the little's cheeks puffed out and his lip quivering. 

"baby, later, okay?"

jisung kicked his leg, arms crossing, "no daddy!"

felix turned to see people staring at them, woojin sending them a glare as they scampered off. felix turned back to jisung, frowning.

"baby, if you don't stop throwing a tantrum you're going to get corner time when we get back."

jisung pouted, tantrum seeming to fade as he whispered an apology letting out a sniff.

"it's okay baby, daddy isn't mad." jisung looked up, eyes glossy, "why don't you and binnie go play while i prepare snacks?"

jisung immediately perked up at that, tugging at changbin and the two littles ran off, giggling. felix smiled at them, seeing his heart nearly burst as they ran to play with jeongin, the maknae letting changbin climb onto his back. 

felix loved his babies.

 

chan had managed to fall asleep during the movie, the little curled against minho's chest letting out soft breaths. minho decided to let him sleep there, not wanting to cause an issue moving him to his bed, knowing it would cause a tantrum. minho carded his fingers through chan's hair with one hand while the other scrolled through his phone, laughing at the pictures woojin was sending him of the group at the park.

chan woke up all of a sudden, instantly pouting and moving off curling tighter into minho. minho raised an eyebrow, turning his phone off and kissing chan's cheek.

"baby boy, what's with this pout of yours?"

chan sniffled slightly, "had a ni'mare."

minho frowned, hugging onto chan tighter, "oh baby boy, what was the nightmare about? want to tell hyungie?"

chan shook his head, sucking more vigorously on the pacifier, hands curled into minho's shirt as he started to cry, a strangled gasp coming out. 

"it's okay baby boy, hyungie is here."

"yous was gone. left channie all alone." chan sniffled, a fat tear rolling down his cheek and landing on minho's shirt, "i was-i was-" chan started crying again, eyes red and watering.

minho wrapped his arms around chan, lifting him up off the couch, chan's legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he carried his baby around, gently shushing him.

"hey, baby, shh. it's okay, hyungie's here."

chan continued crying, his pacifier nearly falling out of his mouth. minho planted a kiss on his head, tightening his hold as he hummed to him, trying to calm his baby down.

"d-daddy."

minho froze, eyes widening. chan had  _never_ called minho daddy, even when he regressed to non-verbal. it was always hyungie, he didn't even call woojin daddy. 

"yes baby boy?"minho whispered, voice shaking slightly.

chan sniffled, "'ank you."

minho smiled, kissing chan's nose and cheek, "of course baby, daddy loves you."

"channie loves daddy."

 

the others had come back a little before dinner, jisung and changbin no longer regressed as they flopped onto the couch, practically sprawled over felix.

"felix~" jisung sing-songed, their youngest boyfriend rolling his eyes. "i love you!"

felix laughed, blushing as he and changbin planted a kiss each onto felix's cheeks. 

"stop it!" changbin laughed, hugging felix tighter.

minho walked out to the chaos, crossing his arms, "i just managed to put channie back down for a nap, can you brats stay quiet?"

felix pouted, "what did i do?"

woojin laughed, "how was home with channie? did you guys have fun?"

minho bit his lip, thinking back to what had happened. chan not only had a nightmare, but he had also called minho daddy, something that never happens.

"i need to talk to you, actually."

jeongin looked at minho, eyebrow raised, "if it's about little chan then i want to hear, i never get to spend time with him." he pouted at the end, hyunjin pinching his cheek.

woojin shook his head, "if minho needs to talk in private, it's important. we will tell you all later. for now, hyunjin, you and seungmin are on dinner duty."

minho laughed as woojin led them into their room, seungmin and hyunjin complaining from the living room about having to cook dinner again.

woojin shut the door behind them, turning to minho.

"what happened?"

minho bit his lip, "chan called me daddy."

woojin's eyes widened, "what? what happened exactly?"

minho explained the nightmare, how chan had clung onto him and started crying, and then how he called him daddy.

"whenever he regresses, he usually never cries. he's always just quiet or clingy, sometimes pouty, but never cries." minho sighed, "and calling me daddy? he told me he wanted to call me hyungie, saying how he didn't want to call me that."

woojin gestured to the bed, patting the spot next to him for minho, "talk to him, when he's not regressed. you guys need to have a sit-down and figure this out. maybe he's been more stressed and it's catching up?"

minho nodded, "that may be why, i'm not upset he called me daddy i just wanted to know why, you know?"

woojin smiled, "i understand, min." he grabbed minho's hand, squeezing it, "you're doing a good job, you don't ever ask for help. same with felix, you guys both take care of your babies with little help, you can handle this."

minho smiled, hugging woojin, "thank you, hyung. you always know what to say."

"it's what i'm best at." 

minho laughed, "i should go see if chan's awake, thanks again."

woojin smiled, "of course, if you ever need to talk again, i'm here."

 

minho opened the door to chan's room slowly, not wanting to wake him. chan instantly looked at minho when he walked in, eyes red.

"minho?"

minho moved to sit on the bed, running his hand down chan's back.

"hey, baby. how are you feeling?"

chan shrugged, "tired, my head hurts. i just feel, exhausted."

minho turned chan's head to face him, "do you wanna, talk about earlier?"

chan's face turned red, his eyes shifting down to his hands, "we can, we probably should."

"only if you're ready, i'm not gonna pressure you."

chan shook his head, "no, no, i'm ready. it's just-" he sighed, "i've been stressed lately, more than usual. jyp came up to me the other day, said i needed to write five more songs for the album and i didn't tell bin or sung, they needed rest. so i-"

"you finished them all by yourself?"

chan nodded, lip twitching.

minho sighed, "channie, baby, we've talked about this. you can't keep overworking like this, you're going to drive yourself sick, or dead."

chan stiffened but nodded, "'m sorry."

"i'm not mad, i could never be mad." he pulled chan onto his lap, letting his hand caress his cheek, "i just want you to take better care of yourself."

"i know, i'll do better." he pouted, but turned to minho, leaning in slightly, eyes pleading.

minho smiled, gently kissing him. "i'm always here for you, no matter what."

chan nodded and smiled, hugging him, "thank you, minho."

"of course, now," he started, chan twiddling his thumbs, "there's something else we need to talk about."

"if me calling you, that, makes you uncomfortable i won't! it was just something that happened, i don't know why i said it but i won't, i-"

minho placed his hand against chan's jaw, cupping it, "baby, if you're comfortable with it, i am too. it just, took me for surprise is all."

chan nodded, biting his lip, "i like hyung better, but maybe sometimes. whenever i feel extra little."

"whatever makes you happiest, baby." minho grabbed his hand gently, squeezing it, "i'll be here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! <3 hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^__^ i've seen a lot more little fics come out recently and it makes me so happy, they're all soooo cute hehe 
> 
> anyway pls leave kudos and comments and any requests for future chapters? i'd love to write anything!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	3. finger painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix introduces finger painting to changbin and jisung, the two love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @littlebutterflyexplores42 for the suggestion ^__^ sorry it took so long to get posted

felix liked to consider himself to be a good caregiver, even if he had only been taking care of jisung and changbin for about two months. he was still gradually learning all their little traits, changbin refused to sleep unless he had gyu and a nightlight, jisung couldn't sleep unless someone else was in the room. and then there was the fact that the two of them were extremely clingy, felix couldn't even go to the bathroom without jisung pouting or changbin throwing a fit, not a tantrum just a little bit of a pout fest with his arms crossed. but even with all this, there was one thing that made it all worth it for felix.

woojin was the one who came to felix about a new activity for the littles, after watching jisung spread spaghetti sauce on changbin's cheeks and changbin doing the same. felix thought about it as he washed the two littles off, recently they had been extra grabby, playing with everything and nearly destroying the walls of their dorm with crayons and markers--minho trying not to scream as he guided the littles away and towards the television. so felix kept thinking, and thinking, and finally had a perfect idea.

"daddy?" felix turned to see a sleepy jisung  rubbing his eyes, changbin holding his hand with gyu in the other. "wha's tha'?" 

felix kissed both of their cheeks, gesturing towards the butcher paper on the floor and the plate with paint coating it. 

"do you want to paint?"

changbin's eyes lit up as he nodded aggressively, jisung squealing and letting go of changbin's hand to start finger painting.

changbin titled his head, his finger playing with the hem of his shirt, "daddy."

felix crouched down slightly, meeting changbin's eyes.

"cwan gyu colow too?" changbin's cheeks were red, the hand not gripping his shirt holding onto his stuffed munchlax.

felix smiled, little changbin had always been shy, unlike jisung who would bounce off the walls and giggle at everything and everyone. 

"of course baby!" he removed changbin's hand from his shirt and grabbed it, guiding him to where jisung was currently covered in paint, his thumb pressing onto the paper.

felix sat beside the two of them, dipping his finger into the blue and drawing a few lines, jisung and changbin staring in awe. he drew a few more lines and turned to jisung and changbin, smiling.

"binnie wook! daddy dwew us!" jisung giggled, clapping his hands as changbin smiled brightly.

"i did baby!" changbin leaned closer to the painting, sticking his tongue out as his pointer finger began adding onto the drawing. he pulled away with a shy smile, his cheeks red.

"i dwew gyu." felix felt his heart burst, landing a soft kiss on changbin's cheek before doing the same for jisung.  

"it looks pretty binnie, you did a good job."

 

felix looked up as the front door opened, minho and jeongin walking in with bags in their hands. felix pulled himself up, changbin and jisung too immersed in painting to notice felix had left, or that minho and jeongin were even home.

"i didn't even realize it had gotten so late," felix stretched, his back aching from laying on the floor, "we were too busy painting."

jeongin glanced into the living room, eyes sparkling, "can i finger paint with them?"

minho giggled and ruffled his head, "go ahead innie, i can take care of dinner."

jeongin ran off into the living room, jisung squealing as jeongin kissed his cheeks before he joined in their finger painting.

felix moved to help minho with the bags, the elder swatting his hand away, "uh-huh, i got it. go spend time with the babies."

felix nodded, minho smirking and kissing his forehead as he watched him sit back down, changbin crawling into his lap as he continued painting. 

minho finished putting the groceries away and leaned against the doorframe, watching jisung giggle as jeongin booped his nose, a streak of pink leaving its place. changbin stopped finger painting to sit in felix's lap, his hands playing with felix's smaller ones, snuggling closer to him.

"daddy," felix looked over at jisung, his eyes struggling to stay open as he was curled up in jeongin's lap, "'m sleepy."

felix smiled and stood up, changbin's legs wrapping around his torso, as he walked towards jisung, holding the little's hand and sending jeongin a quiet 'thank you', the maknae smiling brightly.

he was just gonna lay them in bed but felix's hand felt wet and when he removed it, he noticed jisung was covered in paint, changbin just as bad. he tutted and led them to the bathroom, turning the bath on and letting it fill up, pouring in bubbles and a bath bomb, changbin's eyes widening as he watched it explode in the tub, hands clapping.

felix had to set changbin down, kissing his temple when he whined. "sorry baby, but you have to take a bath." changbin nodded, pout instantly leaving as jisung kissed his cheek.

felix smiled, moving to take off changbin's shirt and sweatpants, making a farting noise on his tummy causing him to erupt in giggles. he did the same for jisung, his hands placing on felix's cheeks as he kissed his nose, felix blushing.

"binnie wook! i made daddy bwush." changbin giggled, screeching when felix picked him up and kissed his cheeks before moving to do the same to jisung.

once they were all calmed down and the bath was full felix turned the water off, moving to undress the two completely before guiding them into the tub, the two boys beginning to splash.

"be careful, don't spill water out of the tub, okay?"

the two nodded, instantly calming their thrashes as felix placed bath toys into the tub. it was impossible to bathe the two if they weren't distracted, seungmin realized after trying to give changbin a bath a few weeks ago; he had been in there for nearly an hour before he called felix for help. the next day, seungmin came home with a bucket of bath toys and new towels, a hood on each. 

jisung squeaked the rubber duck, changbin giggling as he let the submarine splash in and out of the water, felix scrubbing the two clean. it didn't take too long and once the two were clean he let hem play a little longer, enough that they wouldn't get all pruney. 

"alright, bath time's over." felix sang as he pulled the plug out and let the water drain. he reached for jisung's arm first, pulling him carefully and wrapping the towel around him. changbin was next, wrapped in a towel with the hood practically blocking his eyes. 

he grabbed each of their hands and led them into the bedroom, reaching into the drawers and pulling out a onesie for each of them. changbin's was pink and had dinosaurs, jisung was a light blue with squirrels, hyunjin found it very fitting.

after dressing, and rediapering, the two littles; jisung let out another yawn, head tilting to the side. 

"tired baby?"

jisung nodded, rubbing his eyes. felix smiled softly and led him into bed, handing him a pacifier before doing the same for binnie, the two cuddled into bed together. felix moved to flick the night light on, a small one in the shape of a moon. he went back to the drawer and pulled out jisung's favorite stuffed bear, fefe, and placed it into his arms before placing gyu into changbin's arms.

the two instantly fell asleep, cuddled together. felix smiled, kissing both of their heads before turning the light out and heading back into the living room, heart light and full of love for his babies. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't have much to say, just hope you all enjoyed!  
> please feel free to leave more prompts i would love to write more from this<33 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	4. insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan feels insecure about regressing, minho is there to remind him all is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again @littlebutterflyexplores42 for the request!!

chan crossed his arms, glaring at minho as the latter glared back. 

"channie, it's time to go home." minho sighed, his hand reaching to rub chan's thigh gently.

chan shook his head, "no, 'm not done yet."

minho had come to take chan out of the studio, the leader half-asleep and his eyes burning from staring at the monitor for hours on end. minho and chan had made an arrangement that he would only be allowed a set amount of hours at the studio whenever he was going to regress within that week. unlike changbin and jisung who would regress without warning, usually once a week, chan controlled himself and only regressed every so often; the telltale sign being excessive drowsiness the day before. that day was today. 

"you need to come home and take a bath and go to bed, now." minho crossed his arms, eyeing chan up and down.

chan rolled his eyes, turning back to the monitor, "i'm fine, don't need it."

the choppy sentence and the haze in his eyes should have been the biggest indicator for minho, but he knew better than to force chan into little space, especially when he was being as difficult as he was right now.

"you're going to get corner time when we get back for that attitude, channie."

chan set his lips, shaking his head, "i'm not regressed, stop forcing it."

"i'm not, baby, but i can tell-"

"i don't need it! just let me finish!"

minho froze, blinking. it was almost like the rubber band minho had been pulling snapped, chan getting the force of the blow.

"okay," minho whispered, standing, "i'll go. please come home soon."

minho let the door close behind him, chan left alone in the silence of the studio. he wasn't going to cry, he was fine. he just needed to finish this one song and then he would go home, take a shower and cuddle with minho, that is if the younger boy let him. chan sighed, he wishes he wouldn't have yelled. 

\--

chan entered into the dorm quietly, all the lights out and the only noise being the air clicking on. it was late. way too late.

he nudged his shoes off and slipped into the bathroom, too exhausted to do anything besides wash his face and brush his teeth. when he entered his room, he nearly fell.

minho was sitting on his bed, changbin nowhere in sight.

"i sent him to felix's room," chan nodded, playing with his fingers, "we need to talk."

chan quickly pulled his jeans off and tossed them to the side, leaving him in just his boxers and an oversized hoodie, the sleeves falling over his hands and giving him sweater paws. minho would coo if he weren't about to lecture the leader.

"you know why we have this arrangement, right?"

chan nodded, eyes staring at a stain on his floor. minho lifted chan's chin up to meet his eyes.

"verbal answer, baby."

"y-yes, hyungie."

minho froze, he hadn't expected chan to begin regressing, he wasn't trying to force him.

"i know you wanted to finish but it was late and you're going to burn yourself out if you keep pushing yourself like this."

minho reached for chan's hand, stroking it gently. 

"channie had to finish song."

"i know baby, but you were exhausted. that's bad for you."

chan shook his head, "channie is big boy, take care of mem-members."

"what do you mean, baby?" minho rubbed his hand, chan's cheeks tinged red.

"channie leader. shouldn't be taken care of." his thumb brushed against his bottom lip, threatening to be sucked on. 

minho let out a sigh, "you don't think you should be taken care of?"

chan shook his head, a tear making its way down his cheek, "big boy, not baby. not like sungie or, or binnie." 

that's when it all clicked for minho. why chan had been so distant, refusing to regress. spending so much time at the studio and doting on the members more than usual.

"hey baby, look at me," chan looked up, eyes glazed over and thumb fully in his mouth, "no matter how old you are, or if you may be the leader, you are never too old to be doted on."

minho kissed his cheek, "just because you're second oldest doesn't mean you can't be babied."

chan shook his head, shoving minho away, "no! don't need."

"chan-"

chan started crying, shaking his head, "i-i don't need it."

minho looked at chan, "what brought this on?"

chan was too out of it at this point to give minho a proper answer, the younger simply scooping him up and hugging onto him, letting chan cry into his shoulder as minho calmed him down.

chan's eyes slowly closed, minho kissing his forehead before tucking him into bed, curling next to him.

"sleep, baby. we can talk more in the morning."

\--

chan woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, shocked to see minho curled around him, snoring slightly. he couldn't remember anything from last night after leaving the studio, something about talking with minho- oh.

minho woke up a few minutes later, kissing chan's forehead before sitting up.

"how'd you sleep?"

chan shrugged, "fine."

minho hummed, adjusting himself to sit across from chan, "can you tell me what last night was all about?"

chan bit his lip, "i feel a little, insecure i guess? being the second oldest and leader and having to have you take care of me, having to regress to calm down. felix takes care of me sometimes, jeongin too, i have the kids watching over me and i-" he cut off, breath shuddering.

"is that what this is all about?" minho mused, reaching for chan's hand.

chan nodded, "it's dumb, i'm sorry."

"hey, hey," minho leaned forward to kiss him gently, "nothing you think or say will _ever_ be dumb, especially when it's something serious like this."

chan nodded again, unable to find the right words, just smiling softly.

"i should apologize too, i shouldn't have been so forceful last night."

chan shook his head, "no it's fine, i was being a brat, i shouldn't have had an attitude at the studio."

minho laughed, "that's true."

chan blushed slightly, "speaking of, um, ..." he trailed off.

minho looked at him, eyebrow raised, "what?"

"am i, still getting corner time?"

minho laughed, "nah, i think everything is okay now."

chan nodded, smiling gently, "thank you."

minho kissed him again, "of course, baby."

 

that afternoon, chan had regressed. minho sitting with a little chan on his lap, the latter giggling every two seconds.

"hyungie! hyungie!" chan smiled brightly, "i love you!"

minho laughed, landing a sloppy kiss on chan's cheek, causing him to squeal, "i love you too baby."

chan never stopped smiling after that, all the previous concerns seeming to fade as he had minho's love to keep him guided. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of doing actual school work oof. i have one week and then finals until christmas break but i have zero motivation so expect a lot of things being posted the next few days<33
> 
> not a fan of the ending so may go back eventually to rewrite it but i didn't know how else to end it so 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	5. nightlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is scared of the dark but no one knows. what happens when the power in the studio goes out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again @littlebutterflyexplores42 for the request!!

changbin had been scared of the dark for as long as he could remember. he was five when all the power in his house went out and the little boy was a crying mess, running to his parent's room and crawling into bed with them. from that moment on, changbin had to sleep with some source of light in his room; whether it be a nightlight, a lamp, the television, anything. his first nightlight was a small moon, it glowed purple onto his wall and ceiling and made changbin feel safe and happy. the fact that he had a nightlight wouldn't have been such an issue if it weren't for the fact changbin was now twenty years old, in a dorm, with eight other boys. he decided to leave it at his house when he moved into the dorm, not wanting to have to explain himself or deal with the embarrassment of it. he managed to figure it out, just fall asleep early enough so there was light in the hallway or the living room, or try to convince chan to have the television on in their shared room. so changbin was never really in the dark, he had made it work. until one day, something unexpected happened.

"bin?" changbin looked up at felix, the younger smiling softly at him, "you ready to go over the choreography again?"

changbin nodded, setting his water bottle down and stretching his arms up. chan had allowed the two to stay in the studio a little later to fix some of changbin's dancing, the rapper struggling with a certain move.

felix turned to the speaker and turned the song back on, getting in position and watching changbin from the mirror, eyeing his posture and positioning as the music started.

changbin hummed through his part, focusing more on the dance and the way his body moved along with the beat, eyeing felix. the younger focused on changbin, his eyes staring at him through the mirror, stopping his movements completely as changbin continued to dance.

when they finished felix smiled and walked towards the speaker, turning the music off and turning to changbin with a smile, "good job, it looks better."

changbin smiled, sliding down against the wall and sipping from his water. he leaned back, trying to catch his breath when the light's in the practice room began to flicker.

he shot up, eyes widening. considering it was night and there were no windows, the only light in the practice room was from the overhead lights on the ceiling, nothing else. meaning if the power went out, the two would be submerged in total darkness.

changbin felt his heart rate pick up, he was terrified.

felix continued moving through the dance, oblivious to the continuous flicker of the lights or changbin's panic.

the lights flickered again and changbin whined out, pulling his knees to his chest and feeling his heart drop.

felix finally noticed, turning to changbin, "binnie? you good?"

changbin nodded, opening his mouth to respond when the room plunged into darkness.

changbin's breathing became frantic, his hands reaching out for anything, a chair, his phone, felix, only to find nothing but air. he didn't realize he was crying until he felt a tear fall onto his hand, followed by another.

"changbin? are you, crying?"

changbin swallowed harshly, his brain going fuzzy, "'m scared."

felix made a grunting noise, rummaging around before turning his phone flashlight on, shining it towards changbin and making his way towards him, sitting beside him, arms instantly wrapping around him.

"baby?" changbin gasped slightly, felix turning the light out when he reach changbin, "what's going on?"

"l-lix," changbin cried out, "d-dark! too dark!"

felix swore, turning his phone flashlight back on and turning to changbin, smiling softly as he rubbed his back.

"are you scared of the dark, binnie?"

changbin nodded, his eyes red and thumb resting in his mouth. felix frowned, moving to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"why didn't you say anything baby?"

changbin shrugged, sniffling again, "big boy, don' need ni'ligh'."

felix smiled softly, hugging him tightly, changbin letting his head fall against his shoulder, "if you're scared of the dark, you don't have to keep it from us." he lets his finger rub against changbin's knuckle, "we could have figured something out."

changbin nods, sniffling, "don' think binnie is baby?"

felix giggles, "you are a baby, you're my baby." he kisses his cheek this time, "but you will never be a baby for being scared of something, okay?"

changbin nods again, his eyes still red but no longer full of tears, "t'ank daddy."

felix smiles big, landing a kiss on each of his cheeks before placing one on his nose, "of course, baby."

the power ended up coming back on just a few minutes later, changbin gasping and clapping. felix smiled, ruffling changbin's hair before standing up, reaching out his hand to help changbin up.

"we should go," felix squeezed changbin's hand, "but we need to stop somewhere first."

 

changbin sucked on his pacifier, his mask covering it, as he held felix's hand, the younger leading them into a store. felix hummed as he walked down the aisle before stopping in front of something, letting out a small "aha".

"binnie," changbin looked at him, eye's widening, "choose whichever you want."

changbin stared at the nightlight's, scanning back and forth, before deciding on the one he liked most. it was white and in the shape of a moon and when it was on, it glowed blue and projected stars and little moons. changbin gasped, his pacifier falling out of his mouth and hitting against his mask.

"that one?" felix let go of changbin's hand and grabbed it, changbin nodding enthusiastically and giggling as felix moved to the check out to buy it.

once it was purchased, changbin regrabbed felix's hand, moving his mask down to land a kiss on felix's cheek before pulling it back up with a giggle.

"th'nk you."

 

the dorm was quiet when the two returned, chan lounging on the sofa with minho playing with his hair and whispering into his ear, the leader giggling softly.

felix had texted him on the way back from the store about the dark situation and how changbin would need a nightlight, the leader immediately insisted it was totally fine; chan was just that nice of a person.

felix got changbin ready for bed, his eyes closing before felix could even finish zipping his onesie. once he was dressed for bed and had his teeth brushed, felix tucked him in. changbin wrapped his arms around gyu, smiling softly as his eyes fluttered closed.

felix plugged the nightlight in and turned off the light, the room instantly surrounded in blue stars and moons, the sound of changbin's soft breathing echoing.

felix just smiled; he was, truly, so in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support for this fic<33 its been so nice to write & i appreciate all the requests as well ^___^
> 
> leave any requests below! 
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	6. stress & cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is stressed, changbin and jisung are there to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anakin_pi_walker for this request, hope you enjoy!!

to say stray kids were under a lot of pressure was an understatement. with the conclusion of their promotion's for i am you, jyp had been relentless in having them practice nonstop. between the extra hours of practice and the extra hours in the studio (namely chan), the stress was beginning to pile on. especially for the younger australian.

so here felix was, leaning against the wall with sweat pouring down him as he reset the music for the fourth time. even though his korean was improving, along with his rap, he still felt insecure about his dancing. there was minho, who was flawless in every way and it shined through his dancing and hyunjin wasn't their lead dancer for nothing. to felix, he seemed like he was just there. jyp, and their manager, had been up his ass about tightening his moves and fixing the choreography as a whole. felix had never been more stressed in his life.

"lix?" felix turned to the doorway, jisung standing there as he twiddled his thumbs, "are you busy?"

felix noticed the look jisung had on his face, the way his eyes slightly gazed and the knawing on his bottom lip. it was that time.

"not at all baby," felix sighed gently, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to keep practicing, "is everything okay?"

jisung nodded, "just sleepy, i think i'm gonna regress soon." 

felix nodded, motioning for him to come over, jisung sitting next to him and laying his head on felix's shoulder. he sighed in content as felix massaged his scalp, kissing his jaw softly. 

"do you wanna go home?"

jisung nodded, thumb fiddling with his bottom lip.

felix sighed, grabbing his bag and reaching for jisung. he picked him up, the elder instantly wrapping around him and sighing. 

"thank you," jisung whispered, nuzzling himself into felix's shoulder. 

felix smiled, no matter how stressed he was, jisung would always make him feel better.

 

 

it only took a few days after that incident for felix to be put back under the same stress as earlier. this time, however, it almost hit him like a train. the dance was finally "passable" according to their crew and that meant it was time for felix to spend hours working on his lines for their newest album. i am you hadn't even finished but chan was already starting on their next comeback, it was no wonder the leader hardly slept. 

"alright, one more time." chan announced, placing his headphones back over his head, "you got this mate." 

since debut, the number of lines felix got had increased exponentially. he finally was getting more than just a few adlibs that would accentuate his deep voice, chan had him singing and rapping more. while he didn't have has many lines as changbin or seungmin, he was still really happy with what he did have, proving to jyp and everyone who doubted him just how talented he was. but with more lines, came more stress. 

"focus," chan brought felix back to reality, "your pitch is off."

felix nodded, brushing his bangs from his eyes. chan was never frustrated when it came to producing, he had the patience of a preschool teacher. 

"alright, sounds good." chan finally took the headphones off after twenty minutes of recording, stretching his arms over his head. "you're good to go, i'll see you after your vocal lessons."

felix nodded as he left the studio, his heart pounding in his chest. there was one thing he absolutely despised more than anything, vocal lessons. even with his vastly improved korean, the entirety of the lessons just sucked. even with such a great teacher and encouraging members, he couldn't help but feel the worry of the lesson.

that being said, he needed to improve. he wasn't as good as seungmin or woojin, but he wanted to be seen for more than just his australian accent or his deep voice. he wanted to show that he deserved to be an idol.

"felix, dear, your voice is improving." his teacher smiled at him as they finished for the day, "you just need to focus on your breathing, push from your diaphragm."

he nodded, "yes noona, of course." 

"you should head home, it's getting pretty late." she checked her watch, "you stayed nearly four hours!"

felix gasped, he hadn't realized it was getting so late. "oh my god, i'm so sorry for keeping you late." he bowed as he grabbed his things, "have a good night noona, thank you."

"thank you, you too felix."

 

felix made it back to the dorm around eleven, his eyes heavy and body aching. he had been nonstop for three days straight and was about to crash. he managed to drag himself to the bathroom, turning the water as hot as it could go as he washed, letting the water hit against his face as he thought. lately, changbin and jisung had been very dependent on felix, not that it was an issue, obviously. but between the two of them and the extra hours, the strain was taking a toll on felix. he couldn't just ignore them, they were his boyfriends and he was also their caregiver, but he was bound to break and he didn't want it to affect the two of them.

"lix? you almost done?" a muffled voice called from outside the bathroom.

felix turned the water off as he reached for his towel, drying his face before wrapping it around him.

"yeah, you can come in."

the door opened and changbin walked in, gyu in his arms and thumb fiddling with his bottom lip.

"i had a ni'mare."

felix frowned, motioning changbin over and hugging him tightly. changbin sniffled against him, his grip on gyu tightening.

"wanna talk about it?"

changbin shook his head, thumb fully in his mouth now. felix sighed out, picking changbin up and bringing him into his room. chan was in bed, face buried in his computer and oblivious to the two of them. 

"let me get dressed first, okay?" felix gently asked, stroking changbin's cheek.

changbin nodded as he hugged gyu against his chest.

felix dug through changbin's drawers, pulling out a hoodie and sweats for himself. despite the fact that they were a little short on him, he preferred to wear changbin's clothes, they smelled like him and were super soft. jisung's wardrobe was more felix's size, but the fashion sense he had was appalling to felix so he never wore anything from him. except for his hoodies, all the time.

"alright," felix yawned, "bedtime."

changbin nodded, opening his arms for felix and wrapping himself around him in a hug as felix laid down. felix repositioned them so changbin was being hugged by felix, their legs intertwined. 

"ni't daddy."

 

it didn't take long for changbin and jisung to notice felix was stressed. they were taking a lunch, chan going out with minho, and so the two decided to pay felix a visit. their boyfriend was in an empty studio, slumped against a wall and rubbing his eyes. jisung noticed how red they were, he couldn't remember the last time felix got a full night's sleep.

"lix?" jisung gently called from the door, the younger turning and rubbing his eyes again.

"is everything okay?" felix looked up at him and changbin, eyebrows raising.

changbin nodded leading him and jisung in and sitting beside felix, "we're fine, it's you who isn't."

felix bit his lip, "i'm okay, just a little tired."

"bullshit, when's the last time you slept? or taken a break?"

"i slept with changbin two nights ago for.." he trailed off thinking, "five hours. last night i slept about three."

jisung made a face, changbin frowning, "lix.."

"come on, it's fine. you act like chris doesn't sleep any less than me." he snorted and pulled himself up, ignoring the ringing in his ears, "i should get back to practicing."

"you should come home with us, it's late." changbin tried, reaching out to felix, "you've been practicing enough today baby."

felix huffed, "not a baby, i'm fine. i don't need to sleep yet."

jisung laughed, "this sounds familiar."

it was usually felix trying to drag changbin or jisung out of the studio, the two complaining they weren't tired with a huge yawn. they instantly fell asleep in felix's arm when he picked them up, their thumb finding its way to their mouth.

"lix, please." changbin frowned, squeezing his hand, "let us take care of you."

felix sniffled, rubbing his eyes as jisung massaged his thigh, "okay."

 

they had taken him to get a late lunch and paid for everything, then they went on a walk. it was nice to just relax and take a break from the idol life, felix felt so relaxed. they got back to the dorm around six, chan and minho cuddling on the couch while jeongin sat in their laps. seungmin, woojin, and hyunjin were out at dinner together. it was nice to see the whole group taking a break, they deserved it. 

despite felix's protests, jisung and changbin drew him a bath. jisung had dumped a bath bomb in and changbin sang softly while felix washed, trying to keep his eyes open. he finished and drained the tub, jisung helping him out and brushing his hair. 

"y'know," jisung said as he brushed a knot out of felix's hair, "despite you dying and bleaching your hair a lot, it's still so soft."

felix laughed, "i just condition a lot."

"you should try that sung." changbin hummed from the corner of the bathroom, laughing as jisung squawked at him, lobbing the brush.

after felix's hair was brushed and he was dried he headed into his room and changed into comfier clothes, jisung and changbin sitting on his bed waiting. felix turned to them, smiling softly. he made his way over and crawled under the covers, jisung and changbin cuddling close to him. changbin ran his fingers through felix's hair while jisung massaged his neck.

"thank you," felix spoke quietly, "for tonight."

changbin kissed his forehead, "of course angel."

"you do so much for us, you deserve all the love in return." jisung smiled, kissing felix softly.

"i love you guys, so much."

changbin kissed him this time, cuddling close to him under the covers, "i love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait T__T i've been busy with work and family so i haven't had time to write. that being said, i have a lot of ideas and free time coming up so prepare for a lot of updates with this and some other fics :3c
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	7. unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho regresses, chan tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was requested by little_jellyfish (and stay_skz) hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also a slight warning for mention of the eliminations (it's super brief trust me but JUST in case!!!!!)

despite what others thought, minho rarely got stressed. even during his elimination and when he spent the majority of the time leading up to the final stages to determine if stray kids would be seven or nine, he remained calm. even now, when they were knee deep in choreography and recording, minho was relaxed. it was bizarre, how calm he managed to stay when all the other members were panicked or exhausted. no one was surprised when minho managed to sleep completely through the night during the days leading up to their comeback or how he managed to smile and act like nothing was wrong, it was just minho being minho. what did surprise them, however, was the day he  _was_ stressed.

it had been three days after their i am who comeback and minho was antsy. there wasn't any specific reason for him to be feeling this way, he and chan were no longer awkwardly flirting (thanks to woojin and a locked bedroom for three hours where they were forced to talk their feelings out) and chan had managed to confess that he was a regressor; so really, things were fine between the two. even with the group, their debut went smoothly and their comeback was amazing, so why was minho feeling so weird?

chan must have sensed minho's awkwardness and tension during their latest dance practice because after everyone had left, he cornered him.

"are you okay min?"

minho looked up from where he was sitting, biting his lip, "what do you mean?"

"cut the bullshit, you've been tense as fuck the past few days. why? is it because of the comeback? you can take a break if you want, i'm sure hyunjin can change the my pace choreo a bit or we can start awkward silence promotions earli-"

minho cut chan off, shaking his head, "no! i mean, no. hyung, honestly it's nothing.

chan huffed, sitting against the wall beside minho, "why do i feel like something's up?" he froze turning to minho, eye's widening, "is this because of, you know?"

minho shook his head aggressively, "oh god, channie no! i told you i was okay with all of that, why would i- no- that's not-"

chan patted his arm gently, smiling, "relax, just making sure."

minho nodded, "sorry, i just-" he took a deep breath, "don't worry, i think it's just because i haven't been sleeping well 's all."

"do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" chan rubbed his arm again, minho forcing his eyes to stay open as he shook his head.

"mmm, it's fine. i can manage on my own." 

chan just smiled after that, helping himself up before grabbing minho's hand and guiding the two of them out of the studio and towards the dorm. 

 

minho didn't get much sleep that night either, even after his "talk" with chan. he was still frustrated, he just couldn't seem to figure out  _why_ he felt this way, it was bizarre to him. he huffed, trying not to whine out as he flopped around in his bed. it was past three in the morning and minho was still awake, his eyes burning. he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. he considered going to chan, but the elder was finally getting some much-needed sleep and he wouldn't wake him up unless the dorm was on fire. that being said, cuddling chan seemed very nice at the moment. minho just let out another sigh, stiffening when he heard the squeaking of another bed. minho froze, fearing he woke up a member when the squeaking stopped and a heavy snore was let out. minho had to stifle a laugh, even in his sleep felix was loud. 

minho rolled over and tried to fall asleep for the fourth time that night.

 

morning came along with a clingy chan, the leader planting soft kisses onto his cheek.

"morning love," chan whispered, "how did you sleep?"

minho felt his face redden, "okay.."

chan laughed, clinging tighter to minho, "i love you."

he didn't know what caused it or how it even happened but as soon as the words left chan's mouth, minho's resolve came tumbling down. 

"minnie loves you."

"why are you talking in the third person?" chan laughed, placing another soft kiss on minho's jaw as he stroked his hair. 

"minnie sleepy," he yawned, "minnie no sleep."

chan paused his hand, "w-wha-"

"minnie missed channie," he frowned, "hyungie!"

 

woojin groaned as chan shook him awake, jeongin curled in between in his arms.

"woojin, hyung." chan whispered, "this is urgent."

woojin rolled over, "h-huh, wha's going on?"

"i think minho regressed."

woojin shot up, apologizing to jeongin when he woke the younger, the maknae simply grunting and rolling back over to sleep.

"what do you mean?"

chan explained what had just happened and gestured over to their main dancer, playing with his hands in his lap and giggling.

"hyungie!" minho exclaimed loudly, "is bear awake too!?"

woojin instantly cooed, rushing towards him, "hi baby, how did you sleep?"

"minnie no sleep, minnie awake allllll night!" he emphasized all by spreading his arms widely.

woojin frowned again, looking over to chan with his eyes watering up. chan sighed and walked over, rubbing minho's back.

"how about, you and i take a little nap? does that sound good?"

minho nodded, yawning and pulling chan to lay down next to him. chan stiffened, unsure of what to do when minho wrapped his arms around him. chan instantly relaxed, letting his fingers run through minho's hair as he fell asleep.

 

chan expected minho to no longer be regressed when he woke up, but that wasn't the case. as soon as he woke up he dragged chan out of bed and into the living room, shoving toys into his hands.

"hyungie! can we watch cartoons?"

chan smiled, grabbing the remote and switching over from the news to whatever kid's show was on. 

chan was nervous about how the other members would react. naturally, they would be fine with the fact that someone was regressed, but the fact that it was minho—chan's caregiver—might have caused a lot of confusion. 

but the group was actually really supportive, they had all wanted to play with little minho and refused to let him out of their grasps. 

"minnie loves all hyungies!" minho giggled, hyunjin bouncing him on his lap as paw patrol played on the television.

jeongin smiled, kissing minho's cheek, "hyungs love you baby."

seungmin sat on the floor, eyes focused on the television, "this show is so fucking good."

woojin slapped the back of his head, seungmin whining, "no swearing around the baby!"

"yeah seungmin," jeongin stuck his tongue out, "stop swearing around me."

everyone laughed, minho giggling loudly and slipping off of hyunjin's lap and onto felix's. minho simply wrapped his arms around him, his thumb slipping into his mouth as he joined seungmin in watching the cartoons.

chan smiled, he could get used to this. 

 

minho fell asleep halfway through zootopia, the rabbit ears jisung placed onto his head falling off and being taken over by changbin. chan ignored the loud giggles from the two, and felix, and opted to bring minho into his room so he could sleep peacefully. he closed the door behind him when minho rustled in his arms, yawning.

"hmm? channie?"

chan smiled, kissing minho's cheek, before setting him onto the bed "hey baby, how're you feeling?"

"better," he sighed, "i didn't think i would regress but i really do feel a lot better."

chan sat beside him and stroked his cheek, "i'm glad, i hated seeing you so down."

"thanks, for taking care of me." 

chan nodded, "it was nothing, you always take care of me."

"still, thanks."

chan leaned in to kiss him, smiling gently, "of course baby."

"i'll thank the others tomorrow, i just want to cuddle with you for now."

and who was chan to deny cuddles?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the wait, and for reading! i hope to have another chapter written before saturday so stay tuned!  
> i kinda want to write something where one of the littles gets in trouble so if you have any ideas revolving around that feel free to leave them below!
> 
> also im back on my main twitter so follow me there!!! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	8. developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one in the group, even his boyfriends, know jisung's a little. it just takes a sit down with some friends to help him tell his family.

jisung was scared of many, many things: bugs, ghosts, horror movies, his third-grade teacher; but the one thing that terrified him the most was telling his boyfriends about his secret. he and changbin had been dating for four months before felix joined the relationship, but he never felt left out or forgotten. changbin had announced that he was a little and felix and jisung had said they would be his caregivers in an instant but jisung couldn't ignore the twist in his stomach. that was two months ago and jisung still didn't know how to tell them that he was a regressor. 

jisung was stressed. they had come back recently and the last thing he needed to do was put more stress onto felix, the poor boy was trying to improve his korean while taking care of changbin and learning choreography. jisung continued to force the thought of regressing away, he didn't need to regress. he could take care of himself, he knew he could.

it's not as though he was  _scared_  to announce he was a regressor, changbin had been regressing since my pace and jisung had his suspicions about chan. he just didn't want to be a burden, especially for the team. having one little was enough, but two? especially since he was  _also_  a producer?

 jisung shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed. changbin was asleep on his chest, snoring slightly. he let out a sigh, stroking changbin's hair as his other hand tapped on his thigh. 

he would be fine.

"sung?"

jisung whipped his head towards changbin, the boy yawning, "what's wrong?"

"what do you mean?"

changbin rolled his eyes, "i can hear you thinking," he squeezed jisung's hand, "plus, i know something's wrong because you have your lip between your teeth. you only do that when you're worried."

jisung froze and pouted, his bottom lip popping out of his mouth. 

"just thinking about the comeback, 's all." he yawned, "go back to bed."

changbin frowned, "are you sure?"

jisung nodded and kissed changbin's cheek, smiling softly at him.

"promise."

 

jisung was still stressed. after his talk with changbin, the elder had been acting differently towards him. he was more focused on jisung's actions and constantly kept an eye on him, even during dance practice. jisung loved changbin, he loved felix too, but he felt like he was going to crack and he was tired of hiding this from him. he just couldn't tell them.

felix had cornered him the next night, kissing his cheek and softly stroking his thigh as he tried to coax a confession out of jisung. the elder september boy shrugged it off, claiming it was just nerves about their comeback. 

whether felix believed him or not, jisung didn't know, but it did get felix to leave him alone about the matter. 

jisung sighed in his seat, his fingers drumming against his notebook as he stared at the monitor in front of him. changbin and chan had gone for a coffee run leaving jisung alone in the studio, not that he was complaining. jisung felt his pencil drift up towards his mouth as he gently nibbled on it, eyes drifting around the room. changbin and chan had been gone for about fifteen minutes, the coffee shop only a ten-minute walk. he counted in his head the amount of time he had before they got back: ten minutes. 

jisung pulled the pencil out of his mouth, slowly lifting his thumb towards his mouth and letting it enter into his mouth. he sucked on it for a bit, his eyes fluttering as the sucking echoed through the rather empty studio. jisung felt his nerves go to ease, his body relaxing as he sucked on his thumb. he was-

"jisung?" 

jisung shot up, thumb instantly moving towards his pants so he could wipe the slobber off of it.

"hyungs?" jisung yawned, "back already?"

chan nodded, handing jisung a coffee with a small smile. he hadn't noticed jisung sucking his thumb, which he was very thankful for.

jisung took the coffee and took a big sip, smiling back at the leader.

"thank you."

 

being an idol meant befriending idols from other groups. chan and bambam were practically best friends since trainee days and minho was relatively close with bts, but the closest friendship in the stray kid's dorm was felix and eric from the boyz. jisung remembered meeting eric for the first time, the younger boy being all smiles and instantly bonding with both him and jeongin, the three exchanging numbers. jisung loved eric, he trusted him as much as he trusted the other members—and his family.

"hey jisung," eric called from the couch one afternoon. jisung had just gotten back from recording with chan and was surprised to see the boyz's maknae lounging in their dorm.

"oh, eric! hey man." jisung smiled, sitting next to him and giving him a fist bump.

eric turned back to the movie playing, humming along to a song.

"where's felix?" jisung asked, noticing eric was alone.

"oh, he had to leave to go help minho with choreography but said i could stick around."

jisung nodded, his palms felt tingly. 

eric turned away from the movie when his phone vibrated. he unlocked it and instantly giggled, typing back a response.

"jacob-hyung just sent me the cutest picture of little sunwoo."

jisung smiled, "sunwoo age regresses?"

eric froze, eyebrow-raising, "you know about age play?"

"changbin regresses."

eric's mouth formed an 'o', his eyes sparkling, "no way!"

"did felix not talk to you about it?"

eric shrugged, "nah, we haven't talked much recently. busy schedules and all."

jisung nodded, "is sunwoo the only regressor?"

"actually, chanhee regresses too. he was the first one to regress, sunwoo only recently started. jacob is his caregiver but they aren't dating, unlike juyeon and chanhee. juyeon is chanhee's caregiver."

jisung nodded, it was interesting to find out age play was more common than he originally thought.

"what about you guys?" jisung turned to him, "is changbin the only regressor?"

jisung bit his lip. even if chan hadn't officially regressed, jisung knew about him and minho's situation. and jisung was fairly certain  _he_ was a regressor himself, but he still didn't want to talk about it. 

"yeah, just changbin."

felix had come home a few minutes later and eric instantly went to hang out with him, not that jisung was surprised. he was left alone on the couch, the conversation with the boyz's maknae replaying in his mind.

if two of their members were littles and had caregivers, why couldn't jisung be a little as well?

jisung quickly texted the younger.

**jisung-hyung**

hey eric

can i ask for a favor?

 

jisung played with his hands in his lap as he sat on the old couch. jisung had asked eric if he could talk with sunwoo and chanhee and the two quickly agreed, they were excited jisung was interested in age play.

the door opened and chanhee walked in, sunwoo following behind with a small smile. they both sat across from the rapper, eyes wide with interest.

"so," chanhee spoke after a moment of silence, "you're interested in age play?"

jisung's face was red, "n-no, i just.." he sighed, "changbin came out as a little before felix joined our relationship and we both said we would take care of him, but-"

"you feel little as well?"

jisung looked up at sunwoo, biting his lip, "yes? no? i-i don't know"

chanhee smiled, "jisung, if you're feeling this way you should talk to your boyfriends. i remember i didn't tell juyeon about me being little and he found me laying in his bed coloring on his homework, my thumb in my mouth."

"how did he react?" 

"he was surprised, to be honest, but not mad. i cried when he caught me and passed out from exhaustion. when i woke up, we talked about it and he agreed to be my caregiver. it's been five months and i have never been happier." chanhee smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"for me, it was different." sunwoo began, "i didn't have anyone i really thought of as a caregiver figure, i was kind of on my own for a while. jacob-hyung discovered i was a little when i had a nightmare, the power had gone out and i had been crying and thrashing in bed beside him."

sunwoo's cheeks turned red, "i called him daddy apparently," he avoided chanhee's smirk, "he instantly clung to me and has been taking care of me ever since."

jisung laughed, noting the redness starting to appear on sunwoo's cheeks, "that's adorable, really."

chanhee smiled, "if this little," he paused, gesturing with his hand as though thinking of the right word to use, "meeting, is solely because  _you_  feel like you're little and want to know how to go about telling felix and changbin, you should've said so from the beginning."

it was jisung's turn to blush, the young rapper turning away from chanhee with a small whine, "hyung, i just," he sighed, "felix already watches changbin, it's too much to have him watch us both."

"you have your entire team to watch over you," chanhee spoke softly, "they're your family, they'll understand, love."

jisung looked towards sunwoo, he was smiling softly and nodding, "we'll always be here for you, as well, if you ever need us."

they were right, jisung would be okay.

 

felix and changbin followed jisung into the bedroom later that night, the rapper biting his lip as he shut the door behind them.

"sung?" changbin began, placing his hand on jisung's arm, "everything alright, babe?"

jisung took a deep breath, "i-i think-no-i know, i uh, i'm a little."

he drifted off at the end, the last few words barely audible, even in the quiet room. it became quieter after that, the sound of the air clicking on being the only thing the three could hear.

"sung," felix frowned, eyes watering, "why didn't you say anything sooner?"

jisung shrugged, "i promised binnie i'd take care of him, with you. i-i don't wanna be a burden for you lix, you already watch over changbin and i-"

changbin hugged him tightly, "jisung, you doofus."

jisung froze, confused, "wha-"

"you're never a burden," felix smiled, kissing the back of his head, "i love you both so much."

"you don't mind being my caregiver?" jisung whispered, sniffling slightly.

felix shook his head, "i would love nothing more."

changbin released jisung so he could hug felix, the two september boys kissing softly. 

"my two babies," felix sighed as the three cuddled together, "i love you so much."

jisung smiled, fingers twined between felix's and changbin's, "i love you."

and for once, jisung wasn't stressed, not when he had two amazing boyfriends like his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took forever writing this chapter bc i wanted to make it PERFECT and im rly happy w how it turned out ^___^ ive been wanting to write little!sunwoo n chanhee for the longest time hehe
> 
> if u have any idols u want me to add as littles or caregivers lmk<333
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	9. attitude adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan gets jealous of changbin and jisung, minho is there to put him back in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx yee for this prompt ^__^ hope i did it justice!

chan was, by minho's standards, the most well-behaved little there was. jisung and changbin were well-behaved too—don't get minho wrong—but more than often he would come back from the studio and see jisung sitting with his nose in the corner and arms crossed or changbin pouting on the couch without his stuffies. chan had never been in trouble, minus the simple disappointed tone towards him when he disobeyed or threats of corner time. chan had only been sent to the corner once, it was supposed to be for fifteen minutes but three minutes in and chan's sniffling had minho regretting it. so yeah, chan was pretty much a godsend, except when it came to attention.

jisung and changbin got a majority of the attention from the caregivers, it was only natural since they were younger when in headspace than chan and changbin typically regressed to non-verbal. chan tried his best to ignore the pang of annoyance when they regressed, he knew they couldn't help it and he would never make fun of them or tell them they couldn't, but they were trying to finish a track and jisung was slipping.

"sungie," changbin whispered to the younger, "if you're gonna slip have lixie or woojin take you home."

jisung shook his head, "'m fine 'yung." jisung had his thumb in his mouth, eyes completely glossy.

 _fine my ass_ , chan thought as he paused the track and turned to jisung with a slight roll of his eyes.

"i'll call felix." chan set his jaw, standing and moving outside to call the younger aussie. 

felix picked up after the third ring, yawning as he answered, "chan-hyung?" he heard the sound of a creaking bed, felix probably adjusting himself, "what's wrong?"

"jisung is slipping, can you come get him?" chan tried not to sound annoyed but his patience was wearing thin, they had a track to finish and jisung was slowly regressing and changbin could join him at any moment. not to mention the splitting headache chan had was not helping their cause, either. 

felix let out a sigh, "yeah, sorry." he pushed himself up, swearing and muttering, "i'm on my way, keep him occupied."

chan hung up, not bothering with a goodbye. 

\---

"sungie?" felix whispered, "daddy's here, wanna go home?"

jisung looked up at felix, smiling softly and nodding, "please." 

felix picked him up with a grunt, grabbing his things, "do you need anything else baby boy?"

jisung shook his head before gasping, "binbin!"

changbin turned to jisung, "me, baby?"

jisung nodded, smiling, "we cans pway together!"

chan set his jaw, turning the volume on his computer up and placing his headphones on, waving the trio off.

"take him too, whatever." he tried not to snap, "i'll finish this by myself."

felix froze, changbin cowering slightly as he moved towards him, "channie?"

chan didn't respond, either ignoring him or simply not hearing him. felix sighed, guiding his two boyfriends out of the studio and back to their dorm. 

felix had planned on talking to minho about chan when he got back, but as soon as he tucked jisung in, changbin had distracted him with kisses and movies; chan long forgotten. 

\---

chan came back to the dorm around three in the morning, carefully taking his shoes off and going into his room, not bothering to wash up or brush his teeth and just crawling into bed, he fell asleep in an instant.

he was awoken rudely the next morning, jisung and changbin yelling in the kitchen as jeongin laughed loudly. 

chan rolled over with a groan, eyes watering. 

there was a knock on his door, minho entering with a soft smile and a plate of breakfast.

"morning baby," he spoke softly, kissing his cheek, "you overslept so i brought you some food."

chan grumbled, "not hungry."

minho frowned, stroking his cheek, "everything okay, love?"

"leave me alone."

"chan-"

chan pouted, crossing his arms and flopping back into bed with a thud, "wannabe 'lone."

minho nodded, standing and reaching for the pacifier that had made its way to chan's desk. he walked back to him, handing the soother to him only to have chan smack it away.

"bang chan!"

chan whimpered, eyes watering again, "no soother."

minho sighed, trying to calm down, "channie baby, please behave."

chan shrugged and rolled over, ignoring him.

"fine, be a brat. whenever you feel like joining the rest of us we'll be in the main room." minho got up and left chan alone, not wanting to bother with his grumpy little anymore.

minho sat on the couch feeling bad, chan was obviously upset and minho getting mad was not helping; but he would rather give him space to calm down than light the fuse anymore, a happy channie was better than a grumpy one. 

"where's channie?" seungmin asked from the couch, hyunjin folded across him.

minho smiled softly, "he's in bed still, he woke up feeling a little grumpy so i'm giving him time to calm down."

woojin came back into the main room, jeongin trailing behind him on his phone, "what's going on?"

minho opened his mouth to explain it to woojin when chan's door opened, the group turning to him with small smiles.

"look who finally joined us." hyunjin laughed, immediately stopping when chan sent him a glare.

woojin sent minho a look, the younger sighing.

"channie, that's not nice. apologize to hyunjin."

chan shook his head, arms crossing, "no."

the room was silent, jisung and changbin pausing their playtime to watch what was going on. 

"channie," woojin warned, "listen to minho, please."

chan shook his head, arms still crossed as he stared minho down.

changbin had gotten up amongst the commotion and made his way towards chan, sucking on his pacifier and holding gyu out towards him.

"chanchan sad," changbin mumbled around his soother, "he pway with gwu."

minho smiled gently, "you're gonna let channie play with gyu?"

changbin nodded, handing the stuffed munchlax towards chan.

minho was silently hoping chan would calm down, even give changbin a big hug at the kind gesture from his friend. poor minho, how mistaken he was.

chan snatched gyu from changbin and threw him across the room, flopping down on the floor with a pout and a cross of his arms.

"gyu stupid."

jisung gasped from the other side of the room, rushing towards changbin and hugging him tightly as the older began tearing up.

"g-gwu..." changbin whimpered, wringing his hands together as he stared at chan.

felix sent minho a look, the older holding his breath as he walked towards chan and crouched down.

minho exhaled, "alright, you've earned yourself some corner time." he walked towards him, grabbing his wrist and guiding him to the designated "corner time" in the main room.

"fifteen minutes," minho announced, patting chan's bottom to face it and ignoring his glare, "if you keep acting up i'll add five minutes."

chan grumbled but obeyed, crossing his arms and facing the corner. 

seungmin smirked from the couch he was on, woojin slapping the back of his head.

"hey!" seungmin yelled.

"hush," he scolded him, smirking at the red tint in his ears.

minho sat on the couch closest to the corner, starting a timer on his phone as he kept an eye on chan, the little leaning his head against the wall and pouting with his arms crossed.

jisung and changbin slowly went back to playing; as concerned as they were about chan, felix tried to keep them distracted. 

minho hated punishing chan, it was never fun for him or the little, but chan was getting on his last nerve and needed a severe attitude adjustment. they chose to punish the littles in the main room, sending them to a corner where the members could see. it wasn't meant to be embarrassing, necessarily, more of a reminder that these were the people they were hurting—with their words and actions. more than often, jisung found himself in the corner the most, always grumbling but immediately crying to felix and apologizing after his ten minutes. the caregivers were always there after a punishment, no matter the severity, to reassure them they were still loved and still good. 

chan kicked the wall five minutes in, minho clearing his throat.

"channie, do that again and you'll get another five minutes."

chan grumbled, but didn't kick the wall again; which minho was grateful for. 

woojin sat beside minho, rubbing his back. woojin had the patience of a saint, he could calm anyone, and everyone, down. 

ten minutes passed quickly, chan silent in the corner. minho glanced at him, nodding in content before turning his attention back to his phone. felix had guided jisung and changbin out of the room when chan was sent to the corner, he didn't want them being loud while chan was having his punishment. so besides the occasional sniffle from chan, the main room was dead silent.

"channie?" minho spoke softly, "time's up."

he walked towards chan, smiling at him. the little's eyes were red, his nose running as he uncrossed his arms to hug minho tightly.

"'m sorry hyungie." he sniffled again as minho rubbed his back, "was bratty."

minho kissed his forehead, "you're forgiven baby boy, why don't you go tell binnie you're sorry and see if you can play with them?" he laughed at chan's enthusiastic nod, "sungie was excited to play cars with you."

chan rushed into felix's room, erupting into giggles. minho snuck over and leaned against the door frame, smiling at the sight: chan was hugging changbin, holding gyu in his hand, as jisung hugged chan from behind. 

felix smiled at minho, eyes sparkling as the three littles let go of each other and began playing with the toy cars.

\---

chan cuddled against minho later that night, the younger threading his fingers through his hair.

"min?" chan whispered, "i'm sorry for earlier."

minho shook his head, "hey, you're forgiven. i already told you and you already had your time-out."

"no, i mean for what happened at the studio." chan sighed, "felix told you, i'm sure, and i feel bad for how i acted."

minho looked at him, eyebrow raised, "what do you mean?"

"i got mad at jisung for wanting to regress." 

minho stopped his movements, "what do you mean?"

"i just-it's frustrating. jisung and changbin regress so often that i feel like i'm always forgotten or pushed aside." he twiddled his thumbs, sniffling, "i didn't want to be mean but i was scared i'd be forgotten, i was feeling myself slip too..."

"baby," minho began, tilting chan's chin up so he was eye-level with him, "don't ever think that. you know that you're allowed to regress and you'll have  _just_ as much attention as changbin or jisung."

chan nodded, biting his lip, "i know, it's just i forget sometimes 's all."

minho kissed him on the lips this time, "i'll always be here for you, regressed or not."

"i know, thank you."

 

chan was a good little, even if he was bratty at times or got stressed. minho was grateful for chan as much as chan was grateful for him. no matter what happened, minho would always be there for chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not @ me finishing and posting this 10 minutes before my math class lolol  
> i'll go back and proofread after class!!!!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! as of now i have no prompts so please leave some and i'll do my best to write them<333
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	10. babyspace adventures pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changbin is stressed and hasn't regressed in a month. he didn't realize that would cause him to regress to babyspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i decided to split this chapter into two parts because while writing i made it to 2000 words and realized i wanted to make this one extra long but didn't want to have you guys wait so long!
> 
> thank you to littlebutterflyexplorers42 for this request!! hope you like it<33
> 
> also this is not proofread bc im lazy so if u find any mistakes lmk hehe

switching rooms around turned out to be a good thing for changbin; he now shared a room with felix and woojin—meaning if he regressed he wouldn't have to go very far for cuddles from his daddy or second caregiver—but it also meant jisung wouldn't be as close to the duo. changbin tried not to let it bother him, jisung was with minho so obviously, he could take care of him if he regressed and couldn't make it to felix, but changbin still felt a twang of guilt anyway. 

jisung and changbin were dating long before felix joined their dynamic, and long before the two officially started regressing, so it was only natural for the two of them to be closer—especially since they were both in 3racha and 2/3rds of stray kids producers. so really, changbin missed jisung. 

it didn't hit him until the fifth night in the new rooms. he and jisung had never shared a room, so it was very odd to changbin why now, all of a sudden, changbin felt lonely without his boyfriend. sure, felix was right there and he was his boyfriend as well—but something about being around felix so often and  _not_ jisung made changbin upset. he just couldn't quite figure out why. 

with the announcement of their world tour, the stress on the group was even heavier than usual. chan was rather quiet, obviously on the verge of regressing, which caused minho to keep an extra eye out on his little. seungmin and hyunjin were about to graduate, meaning they weren't at the studio as much as the others. felix was working on choreography with minho and woojin was at singing practice with jeongin. changbin was used to the chaotic idol lifestyle, it was something that he had grown used to over the years, but he had been more stressed than ever and didn't know what to do. maybe it was a mixture of several things: a new room, not being able to spend time with jisung as much—even though they were both producing, they had opposite schedules and would only see each other for about ten minutes a day during busy weeks, not being able to regress. changbin couldn't even remember the last time he slipped, it must have been a month or two ago, they were knee-deep in travel plans and practice that he hadn't thought twice about slipping into little space. 

changbin was stressed. more than ever, in fact. 

\---

"bin?" changbin looked up from his computer screen, eyes straining to adjust to the darkness of the room. it was around 3 am and changbin was still working, head spinning from staring at the bright screen of his laptop and back aching from hunching over for hours. "you still working?"

changbin nodded, rubbing his eyes, "yeah, wanted to finish this track for the new album."

felix walked closer, shaking his head, "sometimes i feel as though you're just as bad as channie."

minho had dragged chan out of the studio last night around 2, the leader complaining the whole time but still passing out the minute his head hit minho's pillow. 

"sorry lix," changbin scratched the back of his neck, "'m almost done."

felix raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him, "when's the last time you regressed, baby?"

changbin felt his eyes glaze over as he looks at his boyfriend, "dunno, month or two."

"is that why you've been so... off?"

changbin froze, blinking twice, "what do you mean?"

"you're not sleeping as much, you're quieter." he pauses, looking changbin up and down, "we haven't slept together in a few weeks."

he and felix usually cuddled at night, changbin finding it difficult to sleep alone, but for some reason, he felt bad about cuddling with his caregiver—he couldn't exactly figure out why. but now, he had a hunch.

"'m fine, honest."

felix hummed, "come home soon, it's late."

changbin nodded and turned back to the computer, listening for the door to shut behind felix. when it did he sighed out, hands reaching up to rub his eyes again. he was so tired, he felt himself falling asleep right in the studio. changbin shook his head and rolled his shoulders back, finish the track fist, sleep would come second.

 

"....in? changbin?" changbin faintly made out a voice, too immersed in sleep to wake up completely. wait, wake up?

changbin sat up groggily, feeling a swirl in his stomach and his head pounding. he felt awful, he felt like his head weighed a million kilograms. 

"look who's finally up. i've been trying to wake you for thirty minutes now, baby." changbin turned to see felix, a soft smile on his face. "you've been asleep for nearly fifteen hours."

changbin nodded slowly, not finding enough strength to even respond. he felt like he was floating, he wasn't even 100% aware of his surroundings—he felt off.

"'addy?" he finally spoke, voice barely a whisper.

felix immediately moved closer, stroking his cheek, "hi baby, you feeling okay?"

changbin nodded, instantly putting his thumb into his mouth as he stared at his caregiver. 

"too tired to talk?" felix chuckled. changbin rarely talked when he regressed, he was fully capable of talking, however, he just chose not to. he only really got chatty when he was playing with jisung, the other little talked like crazy.

changbin shook his head, thumb still in his mouth. 

felix suddenly realized what exactly was going on. changbin must've regressed younger than usual, probably to babyspace. 

"let's go home baby boy, okay?" he bent down to pick changbin up, he instantly wrapped around his boyfriend, head resting in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

felix was glad for two things: one, changbin was extremely light, and two, the walk from the studio to the dorm was only ten minutes—the fact it was pretty dark out helped too.

the moment they stepped foot in the dorm, jisung ran towards them.

"where have you been changbin?" he looked up to see his older boyfriend wrapped around felix, thumb in his mouth, and his eyes immediately widened.

"he regressed?" felix nodded, moving to put changbin down only to have him whine out.

"do you not wanna be put down, baby boy?" changbin shook his head against felix's chest, thumb not leaving his mouth.

jisung's mouth formed an 'o' shape and he instantly went to changbin's room. felix moved to sit on the couch, turning changbin to face him.

"you hungry baby?" changbin nodded softly, eyes wide. felix stood up and made his way to the kitchen. he rummaged through the cabinets, eyes spotting his baby bottle (it was bright pink and had glitter all over it, felix loved it more than changbin did) and he moved to pour milk into it. he placed it into the microwave and let it heat up, jisung appearing behind him in the kitchen.

"here," he handed changbin gyu and a pacifier, the little shaking his head at the soother. felix held gyu for him as he adjusted changbin on his hip.

"i think he's too young for a paci right now," changbin made grabby hands for jisung, the younger moving towards him with a raised eyebrow. felix opened the microwave and pulled the bottle out, letting it cool a bit before lifting it to changbin's mouth. he moved his thumb from his mouth and let the soft nipple of the bottle take its place as he sucked it down. jisung was holding changbin's free hand, rubbing small circles into his thumb. 

felix held changbin as he downed his milk, eyes fluttering with each sip. jisung never left his side, hand squeezing his every few minutes as he continuously rubbed his knuckle with his thumb. changbin finished and moved his thumb back to his mouth, nuzzling back into felix contently.

"sungie, can you hold binnie real quick? i have to get him a diaper." changbin whined as he felt felix move him away, but he calmed down when he felt jisung wrap his arms around him and shush him gently.

felix hurried to his room to grab a diaper, his onesie, some toys, and a blankie. he came back into the kitchen to see jisung sitting on the floor, hugging onto changbin with a big smile. 

"daddy! sungie was a big boy and took cares of binnie for yous!" felix smiled, bending down to kiss jisung's cheek.

"thank you baby boy," he picked changbin up and moved them to the couch, laying changbin down so he could put a diaper on his baby. jisung watched from behind, sucking on a pacifier and hugging onto felix's pant leg. 

once changbin was diapered, felix pulled his onesie onto him. changbin stared at felix the whole time, thumb not leaving his mouth and not bothering to speak. 

"daddy?" felix turned to jisung and smiled, "cans i pway with binnie?"

felix nodded, "he's really young right now, okay? so he may not want to."

jisung nodded but moved to changbin anyway, handing him his toy car. 

"binnie, i'm the wed car. yous can be the bwue one, otay?"

changbin just stared at jisung, blinking a few times. felix smiled, sitting beside the two littles.

"i think binnie is too young right now, why not ask innie if he wants to play?"

jisung squealed and ran to the maknae, toy cars in hand. 

the front door opened, hyunjin and woojin walking in. felix called out, changbin laying on felix's lap as they entered the living room.

"binnie!" hyunjin cheered, moving towards the baby and kissing his cheeks. woojin smiled, sitting beside felix.

"how young?" woojin asked, ruffling changbin's hair gently, not too much to frighten him.

"babyspace," hyunjin looked up, eyes wide, "he's in a diaper right now and he had a bottle about twenty minutes ago. he's only spoken once, and that was about an hour ago."

woojin hummed, stroking changbin's cheek, "where's sung?"

"playing cars with jeongin, he was upset that changbin was too young to play."

woojin laughed, "i think chan's asleep, maybe he'll join the two when he wakes up."

"doubt it," they turned to see chan walking into the living room, hair messy from sleep, "i'm too tired to do anything."

"where's minho?" felix asked, gently bouncing changbin on his lap.

chan yawned, stretching up as he sat with the group on the floor, "store, he went to buy dinner with seungmin."

changbin, obviously overwhelmed at all the attention, let out a soft cry. felix frowned, going to shush him.

"hey, baby, it's okay." he bounced him, rubbing his back, "don't cry, it's your family."

hyunjin let go of changbin's hand, shocked when changbin reached for it again. 

"what do you think he needs?" chan asked, rubbing his thigh. 

felix shrugged, "dunno, he's not hungry or tired, he slept for god knows how long." chan chuckled, "maybe he's just fussy because jisung isn't here?" 

at the mention of 'jisung' changbin whined again. so that was it. 

"hyunjin," felix asked, "can you go get jisung?"

hyunjin stood up and made his way towards jeongin and jisung's shared room, coming out a few minutes later with the two.

"binnie!" jisung ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"careful sungie," felix scolded, "he's younger than you."

jisung gasped, "sowwy binnie! sowwy daddy!" felix kissed his forehead with a smile.

jeongin spoke up for the first time since joining the group, "can we put cartoons on? it's too quiet." 

"are you sure it's not just because you want to watch paw patrol again?" hyunjin teased, ignoring the glare jeongin sent.

they all laughed, woojin standing to turn the television on. jisung turned to the screen, immediately immersed in the cartoon. 

"binnie? wanna watch cartoons?"

changbin stared at felix for a few seconds before nodding slowly. felix smiled and moved towards the tv, setting changbin down beside jisung.

"y'know, for someone who "hates" having their littles watch tv, you sure are letting them watch tv." seungmin mused from the doorway. 

it was true, felix rarely let jisung and changbin watch cartoons when they were regressed. they were usually fussy when felix went to turn it off and it caused issues so he chose to have playtime instead, they were much more willing to listen and behave when they played toys or make-believe. but changbin was regressed way beyond playing and felix couldn't even think of something to do to keep him, and an overly-excited jisung, occupied.

"leave him alone, brat." minho commented, "you're just jealous they started paw patrol without you." 

seungmin pouted, "maybe..."

they all laughed, turning to watch jisung and changbin who were completely mesmerized by the cartoon pups on their television.

"who wants to help make dinner?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll have part two up as soon as i finish, so stay tuned! 
> 
> for any confusion:
> 
> minho and felix are the primary caregivers for chan, changbin, and jisung. however, woojin does help out a lot (mainly felix since he has to take care of two littles on his own). jeongin, hyunjin, and seungmin are more so playmates than caregivers, but they help out sometimes also.
> 
> jisung is older in headspace than changbin, but chan is the oldest when regressed. 
> 
>  
> 
> if you want any other members from skz (minus woojin, felix, and minho) to become littles, let me know! i'm thinking of making a certain someone regress but i don't know yet...  
> also! i'm going to be writing more on the boyz littles and maybe some other groups within this universe so stay tuned for that!
> 
> follow me on my social media for life updates or if you wanna yell with me:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	11. babyspace adventures pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> progressions and more regressions

lunch went, unexpectedly, smooth. jisung was possessive of changbin, the younger holding him on his lap as they sat on the floor and watched cartoons. woojin sat with the two in the living room, keeping an eye on them, as chan and minho prepared lunch for everyone. 

they decided on something easy, just leftover kimchi and rice from dinner, chicken, and some soup. changbin hardly ate when he regressed and he doubted that he would eat when regressed so young. maybe they could find some apple sauce for him, that would do.

"it's sweet seeing sung take care of binnie like that," minho smiled, stirring the rice in the rice cooker, "you'd think bin is his younger brother."

chan laughed softly, pouring more sauce into the soup, "he's always like that, even when the two are out of headspace."

minho nods, eyeing the way chan's eyes stare into the pot of soup.

"what do you think caused it?" minho asked after a beat of silence.

chan looked up from stirring the soup, "what?"

minho hummed, "what do you think caused bin to regress so young?"

chan shrugs, eyes slowly looking from the pot to minho, "dunno, stress?"

"are you stressed, too?"

chan glances back at the pot, cheeks reddening, "n-no."

minho abandons cooking rice to move towards his boyfriend, stroking his neck gently, "you're allowed to regress, even if you don't feel like you can."

"i-i," he takes a shuddering breath, "okay.."

minho rubs his neck again, "okay?"

"i'i'll get wooj to f-finish." he struggles with his words, already on the verge of slipping, "i go watch cartoons?"

it's a question rather than a statement, minho nodding and chan instantly smiling at him.

"go ahead, baby."

chan leaves and woojin takes his place a few minutes later, jeongin clinging to his side.

"i brought help," woojin announces, "not like i had a choice, he wouldn't leave my side."

minho laughs, ruffling the maknae's hair, "he loves you, don't be mean to him."

"yeah, yeah." jeongin glares up at woojin, causing the eldest to laugh, "i love you too, innie."

"alright now lovebirds, help me finish lunch."

 

feeding the members on a normal day? chaos. feeding the members when three of them were currently regressed? impossible.

jisung preferred feeding changbin himself, causing a mess on the other boy, rather than having felix do it. jisung also never seemed to eat when he regressed, which caused a lot of concern for everyone. 

"sungie~" felix sing-songed, moving his hand from changbin's mouth, "why don't you try feeding yourself, okay?"

jisung pouted, "i wants to help yous, daddy."

felix smiled, heart bursting, "daddy will feed him," jisung nods, "but if you eat  _all_  your chicken i'll let you feed him one bite, okay?"

that seemed to do the trick because jisung instantly began shoveling chicken into his mouth, chipmunk cheeks bulging out. 

"slow down!" hyunjin yelped, moving to help feed the younger boy before he choked.

changbin, surprisingly, ate some food. granted it was apple sauce and warm milk, but it was more than felix thought he would end up eating. 

"lixie hyung," the younger aussie turned to see chan, his eyes resembling a puppy's, "c-can i have apple sauce too?"

minho frowned, "hey! do you not like hyungie's cooking?"

"hyungie," chan whined, running towards him, "yous cook well! but-buts i wants apple sauce. like binnie."

minho sighed, admitting defeat, before moving to the kitchen and returning with a container of apple sauce and a spoon, chan instantly beaming and moving to eat it with his head bopping.

"hey!" everyone turned their attention to jisung, the boy's cheeks wide and his mouth in a pout, "i wants apple sa-sauces too." 

felix looked to his plate,  two more pieces of chicken missing. 

"okay, okay," jisung smiled, bopping his head and clapping his hands as he handed him changbin's, unfinished, container.

 

after the three finished their apple sauce, seungmin and minho deemed it play time.

chan and jisung followed after him like baby ducks, waddling and plopping onto the floor in front of their box of toys. felix picked up changbin, moving to sit on the couch with him on his lap as he watched.

seungmin imitated car noises, chan giggling when seugmin drove the toy over his stomach.

"hyung!" he screeched out, "that tickles!"

hyunjin sat beside felix, letting changbin play with his hair. he grimaced slightly when changbin pulled it, felix gently moving his hands away.

"are you okay?"

hyunjin reassured him with a smile, moving to land a kiss on changbin's cheeks.

"minmin hyung!" jisung yelled out, minho pausing his playing with chan to turn to him, "can i pway with binnie now?"

minho looked over at felix. he was rocking a sleeping changbin, who was currently curled up in his lap with his thumb in his mouth. the older boy bit his lip, looking over at an expecting jisung.

"i think binnie is napping, bub."

jisung frowned, "b-but i wanna pway..."

minho noticed his lower lip beginning to tremble. if one little started crying, the rest would follow suit. minho's eyes widened, moving to rub the boy's back. 

"i'll play with you sungie!" 

jisung looked over at jeongin, the maknae smiling and moving to crouch beside him, handing him blocks.

minho sighed in relief, sending a silent  _thank you_ to him before moving back to chan.

despite the babbling from jisung every so often and the noises from their playtime, the room was fairly silent. woojin had left earlier to take a nap and hyunjin was sitting beside felix, rubbing changbin's back as he scrolled through his phone.  

chan had gotten sleepy an hour into playing his duplos, the boy crawling onto minho's lap and nearly falling asleep. minho carried him into his room, laying the leader down for a nap, before returning to the living room to clean up the mess. 

jisung was content on playing with his cars, forcing seungmin to play with him. the younger boy was slowly losing his patience at the repetitive game, looking to felix for help. 

felix slowly handed changbin over to hyunjin, the boy simply wrapping around the new body and drifting back to sleep. 

felix crouched beside jisung, rubbing his back, "hey, bub."

"hi daddy," jisung smiled, "minnie and i are pwaying caws!"

seungmin smiled gently, "sungie really likes cars, lix..."

felix laughed, "how about, you come join me and binnie on the couch." jisung frowned at that.

"cwan i bwing lixie?" felix eyed the teddy bear in jisung's hand that had made its way to his side while he played.

felix smiled, picking him up, "of course, baby boy. lixie and gyu can play together on the couch."

he sat down, jisung snuggling into his chest and moving his thumb to his mouth. 

"uh-uh baby," felix moved his thumb away, reaching for the pacifier on the table and putting it into the boy's mouth. "your thumb is icky."

jisung nods sucking contently on his soother as he watches changbin. the boy is still asleep on hyunjin, his hand gripped around gyu.

jisung falls asleep after a few minutes, his breathing even as he curls up against felix's chest. 

the dorm is silent again.

until changbin wakes up, blinks twice, and immediately screeches his head off.

felix goes into a panic, picking up jisung and moving the boy to sit on the couch, the little confused from being woken from his nap. he reaches for changbin, hyunjin stiff and his eyes wide as changbin is screaming his head off. 

"w-what happened?" jeongin worries, rushing towards the two, seungmin following behind in concern. 

felix doesn't answer, simply bouncing changbin in an attempt to calm him down. hyunjin moves jisung to the room chan's asleep in, not wanting jisung to start crying also. that seems to make it worse, though, because when changbin realizes jisung is gone his wails grow louder and more frantic. 

"jeongin!" felix snaps to the youngest, "get jisung. and woojin. please."

the maknae runs off, leaving a frantic felix and concerned seungmin and hyunjin to listen to changbin's cries.

woojin rushes in, instantly moving to the group, "hey, hey," he soothes changbin, the boy shaking in felix's arms, "baby boy, what's wrong?"

jeongin walks in holding jisung's hand, changbin reaching out for the boy. felix sets changbin down, letting him hobble over to jisung and hug onto the boy, his eyes red. he sniffles, hugging jisung so tightly felix is scared he might break the boy. 

jisung smiles, "sungie here binnie." 

changbin's crying slowly dies down, being replaced with quiet sniffles as felix rubs his back and jisung hugs him.

"binnie," felix asks after a while, "wanna tell daddy what happened?"

changbin burrows his head further into jisung's chest, "ni'mawe."

felix was surprised to hear him respond, he figured he was still regressed in babyspace. 

"you had a nightmare, bub?" hyunjin whimpers, gently stroking the boy's hair.

changbin nods, but doesn't verbally answer.

felix moves to pick the two up, untangling them for a brief moment, before heading into the bedroom and setting them into bed. jisung instantly curls around changbin, his arms wrapping around him and changbin holding his hands. 

felix lays beside the two, hugging jisung from behind as he rubs changbin's palm with his thumbs. 

felix had a lot of questions for changbin but for now, they would sleep. felix would talk to him afterward.

 

changbin woke up and instantly felt cramped. he had his two boyfriends practically wrapped around him, felix's small hand stroking his while jisung twined their fingers together. he sighed out, he was exhausted. 

felix woke a few minutes later, smiling at changbin, "hey baby." 

changbin blushed, "hi."

jisung was sound asleep between them, snoring softly. the boy was such a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through anything. 

felix moved closer to changbin, stroking his hair as changbin laid his head against his chest.

"wanna talk about earlier?"

changbin sighed, "which part? i don't remember much.."

that was the one part of regressing that young that felix didn't enjoy. the fact that changbin didn't remember why he had a nightmare, or even why he regressed to babyspace, was concerning.

"you regressed pretty young. you were in babyspace."

changbin sighed again, rubbing his teeth over his lips, "everything was-was too much."

felix hummed, "talk to me, please, baby."

so changbin did. he told felix about how stressed he was about their comeback and how he hadn't been sleeping lately and how he missed jisung.

"i figured sung had something to do with it," the boy in mention snoring out before rolling over, "you refused to have him leave your side."

changbin's face was red, "oh..."

"you woke up from a nightmare and were screaming, as soon as jisung hugged you you instantly calmed down."

"i think i remember the nightmare..."

felix raised his eyebrow, pausing the hand that was stroking changbin's hair, "really?"

"i-i was alone. you and jisung were gone and i-" he choked up, "i was so scared."

"hey," felix soothed him, "it was just a dream. we will always be here for you, no matter what happens."

changbin nods, sniffling slightly, "thank you lix."

"of course." he kisses changbin softly, "now we should wake jisung up, he'll be upset if he misses out on cuddles."

felix gently nudges their other boyfriend awake, jisung grumbling and rubbing his eyes as he sits up. when he notices changbin smiling softly he immediately smiles.

"hey binnie," he whispers, leaning over felix to kiss him, "how are you?"

changbin's voice is soft, "'m okay, better."

felix explains to jisung about what happened, jisung rubbing changbin's hand as felix is stroking jisung's hair. when he finishes jisung has a tear in his eyes.

"we'll never leave you," jisung states, kissing changbin, "we're too far into this relationship to give up that easily."

changbin laughs, felix rolling his eyes at jisung, "we do love you, though, binnie. you mean the world to me, both of you." felix sighs as changbin kisses him, jisung following suit, "i'm so happy you guys let me join your relationship."

jisung smiles, "we love you too, baby."

changbin cuddles into the both of them, letting jisung stroke his hand, "to the moon and back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually wrote this in one sitting (minus the ending which i finished earlier today) because i was sooo motivated by it! i have a few chapter ideas floating around but i'm going to finish my current requests first. 
> 
> if you have any requests don't hesitate to leave them, but i am going to write my current ones before i start on those so please be patient (i'm also a full time student haha)
> 
> follow me on my social media to see me yell about things and cry:
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	12. thunderbolts and lightning (very, very frightening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunwoo has never regressed in front of his members. he knows they will support him, he just chooses not to. but when it storms one night, jacob finds out sunwoo's "little" secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who requested another group, i hope you all enjoy! i really enjoyed writing little!sunwoo <3

"sunwoo," said boy turned away from the voice, heart pounding in his chest, "we should talk."

 

_the day before..._

 

sunwoo hated thunderstorms. not only were they were loud and scary in korea, but they were also usually super bad—the power going out most of the time. it was usually okay though, sunwoo would prepare himself in the event of a storm happening. stocking up on batteries for flashlights, making sure had had his blankie with him (heaven help him if the poor boy didn't have his comfort item), and he chose to go to bed early, before the storm. he was always prepared for thunderstorms unless they were unexpected; and it just so happened that this night, the storm would be a surprise. 

the group got home from a long day of rehearsal, all the members flopping over each other in exhaustion and no one choosing to argue over what to have for dinner or who would shower first. chanhee was currently clinging on juyeon's lap, his thumb in his mouth as juyeon stroked his back gently. the older singer began regressing at practice, the long days were stressing him out and the lack of sleep caused him to crack. he felt himself slipping in the middle of practicing no air, instantly moving to the side and crying gently. they all stopped instantly, juyeon rushing over to his boyfriend and carrying him out of the practice room and into a bathroom. when they returned ten minutes later, juyeon announced they were going home. sangyeon smiled gently, kissing chanhee's cheek. the rest of the members stayed about an hour longer, all getting exhausted and deeming that they would get nowhere if they continued as they were.

sunwoo felt his stomach flip at the sight of the two, pororo playing on the television. chanhee was sound asleep but juyeon didn't bother to turn it off, for some reason changmin was obsessed with it. sunwoo decided to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach, moving to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

seeing chanhee regressed made sunwoo stressed. he hadn't told anyone in the group, but he was a little also. the day he found out chanhee was a little had been exciting for him, it meant he didn't have to be ashamed of the fact that he was a little too, but he wasn't so keen on telling any of the members. sure they would be supportive, juyeon was chanhee's boyfriend but he didn't treat their relationship any differently just because chanhee regressed. but would the members be fine if two of them were littles? 

he finished getting ready for bed and headed into his room, turning a small lamp on his table on before hopping into bed. he was scrolling through his phone when younghoon came in, the older boy smiling at him.

"did you hear that there's gonna be a storm tonight?" 

sunwoo froze, no longer interested in reading about which dog he was, all his attention on his roommate.

"w-what?"

he nods, shrugging his shirt off, "yeah, 'posed to be a big one. it started raining about twenty minutes ago." 

sunwoo focused and sure enough he heard raindrops hitting the side of their dorm. he bent down under his bed and pulled out his flashlights, instantly freezing when they wouldn't turn on. 

"no," he whispered, trying again and again, "no, no, no!"

younghoon looked over, "everything okay?"

sunwoo nodded, shoving the box under his bed with a forced smile, "'m okay, hyung. just lost at my game."

younghoon nods and turns back to whatever he was doing early, leaving sunwoo to panic. he had a few options: he could try to sleep before it got worse—but that would leave issues if he woke up and it was still storming, or he could see if someone wanted to cuddle with him. the second option sounded good, he would do that one.

crawling out of bed, he snuck into jacob's room, cringing when a clap of thunder echoed in the rather quiet dorm.

"hyung?" jacob turns to the boy,  smiling and gesturing him over. 

sunwoo takes a seat on his lap, his hyung pausing his movie, "you okay, baby?"

he blushes, burrowing his face in his hyung's shoulder, "don't like storms, can we cuddle?"

jacob's eyes light up as he coos the young rapper, "of course! go ahead into bed, i'll change into some pajamas and then join you."

sunwoo crawls into his hyung's bed, it's littered with stuffed animals and plushies from all the members. sunwoo notices the raccoon and instantly picks it up, hugging it against his chest as jacob changes out of his dance clothes and into an old shirt and flannel pajama pants.

he moves to lay beside sunwoo, wrapping his arms around his torso and smiling into his hair.

"comfy?"

sunwoo nods, eyes already beginning to close. jacob strokes his hair, letting him fall asleep in his arms. once he falls asleep he resumes his movie, careful to keep the volume quiet as to not wake the sleeping boy.

 

at some point jacob falls asleep, waking to a dark room and a thrashing sunwoo beside him in bed. the boy is whimpering, crying as the storm outside rages on. jacob turns to see sangyeon's bed empty, the leader most likely in the living room or sleeping with eric.

jacob nudges him gently, "sunwoo," he whispers, "woo, baby."

sunwoo turns to him, eyes red and thumb in his mouth, "s-scared..." he mumbles around his thumb, "d-dark.."

jacob moves to turn the lamp beside his bed on but it remains off, the power in the dorm completely out from the storm.

"hold on, let me get my phone," he mumbles, rubbing sunwoo's back as he flicks his phone flashlight on. 

sunwoo screeches as another bolt of lightning flashes, the rumble of thunder following after. jacob has never seen sunwoo like this, so sensitive. so small. he pulls the boy up and hugs him, rubbing his back and carding his fingers through his hair as sunwoo cries against his chest.

"d-daddy.." sunwoo whimpers, thumb not moving from his mouth.

jacob freezes at that. the concept isn't anything new to him, chanhee had been regressing for a month or so and he knew a few other idols from groups that had members who were littles, but hearing sunwoo call him daddy was unexpected. jacob always joked that sunwoo was his son, he and sangyeon practically adopting him the moment he entered into the company. jacob made it his goal to always watch after the younger, he wanted to protect him for any harm or bad things in life. which is exactly what he would so.

"hey, hey, it's okay," jacob holds him tight, "daddy's got you."

sunwoo cries out louder, sucking harshly on his thumb as jacob calms him down. he lifts him up and moves him to the living room, he knows that they have emergency lights in there and judging by the noise, he guesses the rest of the members are there as well.

sunwoo is wrapped around him, head burrowed in his shoulder as he walks into the living room. they all turn, eyebrows raised in interest but no one wanting to ask any questions.

"chanhee," jacob asks as he sits on the couch, "do you have a spare soother?"

the boy looks at sunwoo and then jacob before his eye's light up in recognition, "you're in luck, juyeon just bought me an extra." 

he skips off into his bedroom to get it, haknyeon moving to sit beside jacob and grabbing sunwoo's hand.

"is he...?" he trails off, looking up at jacob. 

"i think so," he replies, rubbing sunwoo's back. he was no longer crying, but his eyes are red and he keeps sniffling. 

chanhee returns with a pacifier and the stuffed raccoon from jacob's bed, sunwoo instantly turning to grab for it.

jacob smiles and thanks chanhee, placing the pacifier into sunwoo's mouth. the boy instantly relaxes against jacob, eyes fluttering gently.

"daddy," sunwoo mumbles from around his soother, "s'eepy."

jacob's neck is bright red, the entire group having to put their fists in their mouths to keep from crying out and hugging the boy. 

"go to sleep, baby," jacob tells him, stroking his back as he finally drifts off.

hyunjun is the first to speak after a while, "so, daddy, huh?"

the younger yells out when a pillow gets thrown at him, younghoon yelling at him to be quiet so he doesn't wake sunwoo. 

 

sunwoo wakes up confused. he's in the living room, but he's certain he fell asleep in jacob's bed and he's wrapped around the elder like a koala. not to mention, there's a rubbery taste in his mouth-

"oh my god."

jacob groggily opens one eye, smiling at sunwoo, "hey, how're you feeling?"

sunwoo struggles to make eye contact, trying to break away from jacob's grasp so he can lock himself in his room. it isn't until he sees all the other members asleep on the floor that the panic and realization really hits him. 

"l-let me go..." he whispers, eyes welling up with tears as he turns away, "i-i, you weren't supposed to..."

"sunwoo," jacob loosens his grip but doesn't let him run off, "we should talk."

 

they got into jacob's room, the older boy locking the door so no one barges in on them while they talk. sunwoo's eyes are red and he keep fidgeting, unable to make eye contact with jacob as he sits across from him.

"about last night..." he begins, "how-how long?"

sunwoo lets out a deep breath, "a few months? since chanhee officially started, i guess."

"why didn't you say anything?"

sunwoo feels a lump in his throat, "i-i don't wanna have to rely on anyone. i've been fine on my own all this time and just... it's weird."

"is chanhee weird then?" 

sunwoo looks up finally, jacob's eyes full of concern, "w-what?"

"is chanhee weird? since he regresses?"

"n-no! not at all." he panics, "i support him so much."

jacob stares at him, smirking slightly. sunwoo finally lets the realization hit him, groaning out.

"it's not weird..." he mumbles, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"what? speak up, i couldn't hear you."

jacob is laughing, "i said it's not weird!" sunwoo whines back, pouting as jacob moves to kiss his forehead gently.

"exactly," he moves his bangs from his face, "if it's not weird for chanhee, then why would it be for you?"

sunwoo sighs, "dunno.. guess i always have this "tough" image in my mind."

"you cried the other day over a dog," he ignores the glare from sunwoo, "you're not tough."

"okay fine! you're supposed to be supportive, stop teasing me."

jacob laughs, "sorry, sorry. look, i think you shouldn't have to go through this alone. you have the entire group beside you, especially me."

"y-you think i should regress? like, as much as chanhee?"

jacob nods, "i'll take care of you."

sunwoo nods, smiling softly as he hugs jacob, "thank you, hyung."

"of course, baby," he kisses his forehead, "i love you."

"mmm, love you too."

jacob stands up, reaching his hand out for sunwoo's. the boy grabs it, feeling jacob squeeze it gently. the two walk into the living room, chanhee cuddled on the couch with changmin as they watch pororo. chanhee is giggling as changmin tickles him slightly.

sunwoo stares at the sight, tugging at jacob's hand.

"h-hyung?" sunwoo asks, the older turning and raising a brow, "c-can i.. can i?"

jacob nods, "of course, you don't even have to ask."

sunwoo smiles, his cheeks puffing out, "thank you!" he runs off to the living room, jumping onto the couch and joining the two boys.

"minnie," sunwoo squeals as changmin moves to attack him with tickles instead, "s-stop!"

jacob watches fondly, sunwoo instantly bouncing up and down. he looks relaxed, more relaxed than he has been. 

he's never been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this i plan on doing three skz chapters before i switch back to another group. any groups you'd like to see? any certain members from said groups?
> 
> the next skz member regressing chapter will either be next or the chapter after that, i have it planned out just need to write it hehe
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)  
> 


	13. first wins and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stray kids are excited they finally got their first win, but everything is starting to catch up to felix and he's overwhelmed with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to 8fullsunhyuck8 who requested little!felix <3 hope you like this

"congratulations to stray kids!" felix felt his heart burst when the mc announced their win. their first ever win and on 4/4/19 no less. chan was in tears during his speech and jisung was about to fall on the floor crying. changbin was crying hysterically and minho kept wiping seungmin's eyes. minho, felix, and woojin were the only ones keeping themselves together, jeongin was at first but felix could see the tears welling in his eyes. woojin squeezes felix's hand, smiling softly as the boy focuses back on chan. they were proud, they finally had their first. felix looked at chan, smiling brightly as he thanks their stays and the rest of the members. proud cannot even begin to describe how felix feels.

they get home and do a vlive for the stays, each of them thanking their fans and saying a little speech. the entire time, felix feels himself dozing off. he isn't tired, no, he just feels, weird? there's twisting in his stomach every time he sees jisung giggling or changbin clinging onto woojin as they excitedly talk about the win. felix blames the tiredness, it's been a long day and the excitement of the win is slowly morphing into exhaustion as it gets later. 

"thanks again stays!" chan speaks up for the first time, "we couldn't have done this without you."

the rest of the boys say goodbye, the live ending a few minutes later. woojin is the first to stand up and stretch, "i'm gonna go to bed, goodnight. i love you all."

"night wooj," minho and chan called, the older kissing their cheeks before heading into his room. jeongin followed behind shortly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and burrowing his head into his back. 

jisung laid his head against felix's shoulder, scrolling through his phone. his eyes were still red, but at least he wasn't crying anymore.

jisung had finally stopped crying when they got into the vans, felix didn't wanna say he was annoyed but he had been trying to calm his boyfriend down for nearly an hour and felix could feel himself growing wearier. judging by jisung's silence and the lack of focus he gave, felix knew he was going to regress. felix sighed out, flopping back against the couch. 

changbin sat on the other side of felix, rubbing his knee gently. felix closed his eyes, leaning back with a sigh. everything had been so stressful lately and he just needed to sleep, preferably for a full eight hours. it was hard, between working towards the comeback, planning their tour, watching over changbin and jisung when they regressed, he barely had time to just relax. even now, they had gotten a win but come morning, they'd be back at the studio rehearsing until way too late. 

"lix?" changbin brought him out of his thoughts, "you okay? i can hear you thinking."

felix nodded, he had too many emotions going on inside his head. he was proud, happy, emotional, tired, stressed; he felt like he was going to crack. 

"i-i think i'm just tired..." he whispered, eyes glossing over as he looked at changbin.

jisung looked up, "c-cuddle?"

he whines when changbin giggles, but immediately grabs his hand and squeezes it. felix feels numb, just sitting between his boyfriends and staring into space.

"lix?" changbin calls again, staring at him in concern, "are you sure you're okay?"

felix nods, it's becoming hard to swallow and the more changbin rubs his knee and jisung plays with his hair, the more uneasy he feels.

"i-i uh," he pauses, unable to speak anymore, "hyungie..."

he's nearly silent, if changbin weren't paying attention he would've missed it. "w-what?"

"hyungie... lixie tired..."

jisung is too regressed to realize what's happenning but changbin knows right away. felix regressed. 

 

woojin groans as he's shaken awake, jeongin curling tighter against his side. he turns to see changbin, panicking as felix and jisung sit on the floor behind them.

"what's going on?"

"hyung, felix regressed."

woojin shoots up, apologizing when he knocks jeongin with his elbow. he moves towards felix, crouching on the floor in front of him. 

"lix, baby?" felix looks up at him, eyes wide and unblinking, "can you tell hyung how old you are?"

felix is silent for a minute, "4!" he finally announces, smiling brightly. 

jisung grins, "bear i'm 4 too!"

woojin nods, he wants to coo but everything is far too frantic right now. 

he sighs, "we need to tell minho, he would know what to do."

this isn't the first time a caregiver regressed, woojin remembers minho regressing not too long ago and when chan had first started regressing jeongin felt himself slipping, but that was a one time thing and neither had regressed since. but still, it wasn't bad that they did, they would never be judged, it just became an issue. especially since changbin and jisung were more likely to slip if someone else was, and that someone was their caregiver.

minho was just as annoyed as woojin when he was woken up, but instantly became concerned when he saw woojin and changbin crowd around his bed. he looked at felix on the floor, who was playing with a giggling jisung's shoelace and the worry on changbin's face and instantly realized.

"they're regressed? wait, felix too?"

woojin nods, "he says he's four."

felix looks up and smiles at minho, "pretty min hyung!" minho blushes, smiling softly, "i love min hyung."

changbin fakes a pained expression, "what about me, baby? do you love binnie hyung?"

"yes yes yes!" he bounces up and down, long abandoning jisung's shoelace to clap, "yous and sungie hyung are my favorites ever!"

minho pouts, "at least channie loves me most..."

woojin rolls his eyes, ignoring minho's tongue poking out like a child. 

"what's going on?" they all turn to see chan in the doorway, a tired and annoyed jeongin in tow.

"innie? why are you not asleep?" woojin pouts, jeongin rolls his eyes.

"because some monster elbowed me in the face and i couldn't fall back asleep," he ignores woojin's whine, "also, i wanted to see all the ruckus."

felix turns to the doorway, "hyungs!"

he wobbles up, running and engulfing chan and jeongin in a tight hug, "innie hyung and channie hyung, love yous!"

chan pats his back, raising his eyebrows at changbin who shrugs back.

jisung runs behind him, hugging felix's pant hug as the aussie is wrapped around chan and jeongin.

"hey bub," chan smiles, "how old are you?"

"4!" he grins a toothy smile, holding jeongin's hand and swinging it back and forth. 

jisung nods, smiling, "me too!"

he nods before turning to changbin, "are you... okay?"

changbin nods, "i'm okay, won't fall into headspace."

jisung and felix are giggling louder now, minho trying to quiet the two down and failing as they only get louder. 

"what do we do?" changbin asks, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

chan sighs, "i don't know, it's difficult. felix is the best at taking care of jisung but with him regressed... it might cause issues."

"do we try to pull him out?" woojin questions, letting felix play with his hand.

minho shakes his head, "that's not the best idea, it might put him into shock or panic."

woojin nods, "you're right, my bad."

jeongin walks out of the room, returning with seungmin and hyunjin in tow. 

"innie, i love you, but why are you waking us up at 2 in the morning?"

hyunjin rubs his eyes, freezing when he sees felix on the floor, playing with minho's stuffed cat.

"oh my god!" seungmin screeches, running to felix, "hey baby! how old are you?"

felix giggles, "four!" he announces, turning back to the cat and woojin's hand.

seungmin's eyes begin watering, hyunjin rolling his eyes and rubbing his back.

"you big baby," hyunjin teases, but they can all see the waterworks beginning to form in his eyes. 

"what's the plan?" jeongin asks, jisung occupied with a pacifier and sitting on his and minho's lap. 

"i guess 2 am playtime..." chan announces, sighing softly.

jisung perks up, "pwaytime!?" 

chan loves little jisung, but the poor thing had zero volume control.

changbin turned to him, putting his finger to his lips, "indoor voice, sungie. remember?"

jisung nods aggressively, moving his finger to his lips.

felix pulls himself up on woojin's pant leg, "c-can we pway twucks?"

jisung claps, dragging felix out of the room and into the living room where the toy box is.

changbin perks up slightly at the mention of "playtime", looking woojin with his puppy dog eyes.

"wanna join them, baby boy?"

changbin nods, thumb moving into his mouth.

"go ahead," minho smiles, changbin gasping and rushing to join jisung and felix in the living room.

minho and woojin shake their heads, they love their babies too much.

all eyes in the room turn to chan, the leader lifting a brow.

"what?" he questions, crossing his arms as jeongin, hyunjin, and seungmin all stare expectantly, "what do you-"

"are you regressing too?" hyunjin asks, eyes sparkling slightly.

"no, i'm not. i don't need to.." he mumbles, not wanting to look any of the members in the eye.

"you don't?" minho questions, walking closer and rubbing his back, "are you sure? we won't judge you if you wanna have playtime with the three of them. you've been working hard, it's okay to relax, baby."

"b-but..." minho wasn't annoyed, more so upset. chan never regressed, even if he needed to. minho wasn't sure how much more chan could take before he cracked. he knew how stressed his boyfriend was but he never forced him to regress, it wasn't healthy. instead, he would try coaxing him into it, encouraging him that it was okay or asking if he was doing fine, gentle pats and rubs on his thigh and back; that always seemed to do the trick. 

"channie," woojin smiled, rubbing his other thigh, "are you sure?"

he bit his lip, already feeling himself slipping. 

"i-is it okay?"

minho nods, "it's always okay, you never need to ask baby. i promise."

he always asked before regressing, it would only be unexpected every so often. minho always knew when chan ws going to regress, which was helpful, but it also caused issues when the boy would want to ask to regress but minho would be in a different location. 

"i go pway... w-with lixie, sungie, and binnie." 

jeongin smiles, "go ahead, baby."

chan walks out, joining the other three in the living room. 

"well, that's half the group regressed," woojin muses, gaining a laugh, "we should join them, i don't trust jisung—regressed or not."

minho nods and follows after him and jeongin, seungmin trailing behind. he turns back to hyunjin, the older boy sitting on the bed and picking at his nail.

"everything okay?" seungmin questions, tilting his head.

hyunjin nods, looking up, "just tired. and thinking about... things. don't worry, go join them, i'll be right out."

seungmin hums out, not believing him, but not wanting to press him any further.

"alright.... if you need anything, talk to me."

"promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? writing another two-parter? it's more likely than you think.... 
> 
> having all the littles plus felix regressed is honestly so chaotic and i'm way too excited for the next chapter, it's gonna be a good one.  
> didn't wanna make this chapter really hefty and thought of a good way to combine two prompts into this, so if you're thinking that another member is regressing next chapter.... you'd be right hehe (if you can guess who i'll give you a prize but i think it's obvious)  
> also, wooin are officially a couple<33 thanks N for mentioning/requesting them as a pairing, i think they're cute together ^__^
> 
> next chapter will be out whenever i'm not lazy, i'm trying to balance essays for my composition class and studying for finals so my updates will be pretty sporadic. stay tuned though, i'll work hard to have updates at least once a week<3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	14. first wins and first times pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new member wants to try regressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: this is a continuation of the last chapter first wins and first times so if you didn't read that one you may be a little confused  
> otherwise, enjoy!!!

hyunjin wasn't sure when he started growing more interested in regression. it wasn't like he always knew about it—in fact, until changbin started regressing officially, hyunjin had no clue what it  _was_ exactly. he never judged them, even if he found it weird at times, and he always made sure the littles were taken care of. it took a while for hyunjin to get used to the leader acting younger or for changbin to call him "hyung" and jisung to suck on a pacifier, but he never judged them or made fun of them, he knew better. it was a way to cope, he coped differently with dance. even with the qualms he had around regression, he found himself growing more and more curious.

so here he was, sitting on his bed as his members joined four of the members in headspace in a playtime. he had two options, get over himself and join them—but keep feeling confused about himself and ignore the slight spinning of his head— or he could talk to one of the caregivers. the second option was probably the better one, but hyunjin would rather go through jyp evaluations than tell the members how he was feeling. 

he walked into the main room, hands shoved into his pockets and head down. jisung was currently wrapped around felix, giggling with his september twin like crazy as chan was immersed in his dulpos. changbin was sitting on minho's lap, playing with the older boy's hand and laughing every time felix did. jeongin was cuddled against woojin, practically asleep, as the eldest played with his hair, leaving soft kisses to his forehead. seungmin was asleep in a chair, lips puckered out and snoring softly.

"jinnie," woojin called, patting the spot beside him, "come sit."

hyunjin moves towards him, "yes, hyung?"

"are you okay?" hyunjin looks up at him, "seungmin told me you were thinking about something, what was it?"

hyunjin bit his lip, "n-nothing, just some choreography."

"i'm not as gullible as you may think, jinnie." he raises a brow, "i know it's something more, you can tell me."

he sighs, feeling himself practically crumbling apart at woojin's stare and the laughter from the four regressed members. "i-i... i think i want totryregressing."

he mumbles the last part quickly, not looking up at woojin and trying to ignore the growing blush in his cheeks.

"you want to what?"

hyunjin sighs, "i want to try regressing..."

woojin nods, moving his hand that was stroking jeongin's hair to stroke hyunjin's, tucking a long piece behind his ear.

"go ahead, baby."

hyunjin stares at him, "i-i can't... i mean, i don't know how..."

"hey, hey," he shushes him, "it's okay. try and join chan on the floor, play blocks with him. i can change you into something comfier, that might help."

"p-please.." woojin smiles, nudging jeongin off him and moving to grab hyunjin's hand, walking him into his room. 

despite being the tallest member, hyunjin is practically drowning in woojin's hoodie. he has on a soft pair of shorts and fuzzy socks too, hair pulled back with a cat ear headband. hyunjin blushes when he sees his outfit, his ears tinging red as woojin coos.

they enter back into the living room, jeongin cuddled up with seungmin in the chair—unphased that his boyfriend shoved him off. 

hyunjin lets his fingers fiddle with the oversized hoodie, staring at chan who is busy building a house.

"go ahead, princess." woojin encourages, causing hyunjin to turn even redder.

he makes his way to the leader, flopping beside him and reaching for a block. minho raises an eyebrow but stays silent, smiling softly as he continues to help chan build his house. 

"jinnie hyung!" said boy turning to a grinning jisung, "yous good at mak-making howses!"

hyunjin smiles, feeling a pull in his chest and a whirl in his stomach, "t-thank you, sungie."

changbin is sound asleep in minho's lap, the older holding him with one hand as the other plays with chan's hair. hyunjin smiles fondly, he never realized how relaxing this was.

he busies himself with the dulpos, not noticing a soft hand stroking his hair. he turns to look at the culprit, woojin smiling.

"hi princess, having fun?"

hyunjin nods ecstatically, grinning ear to ear, "yes hyungie!"

woojin smiles, "can hyungie join you, baby boy?"

hyunjin scoots onto his lap, letting woojin wrap his arms around him as they continue to play with the duplos.

even though it's way past four in the morning and the boys are exhausted, they can't help but to share this time together, relaxed and happy.

 

hyunjin wakes in woojin's bed the next morning, the elder's arms wrapped around his chest and jeongin's legs intertwined with his. he wasn't surprised to be cuddling with them, woojin and jeongin slept together nearly every night and hyunjin was the biggest cuddler, but something about it felt off. he thought back to last night, the members regressing, woojin approaching him, hyunjin regressing. he sighed, would this become a normal thing? he enjoyed it, far more than he expected, and everyone was accepting, but he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of making this a normal occurrence.

"what are you thinking about?" hyunjin turned to jeongin, the maknae yawning.

"just last night..." he was quiet, not wanting to go deep into it this early in the morning. judging by the clock, it was only eight am.

"you regressed?" jeongin quirked his eyebrow, staring intently at him.

hyunjin nods slowly, "i did..."

"and?"

"and what?"

"and did it help? do you feel relaxed? i know when i did it help-"

"i-i don't know... i don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"are you embarrassed?"

"no... i just, don't know how to feel 's all."

jeongin nods and leaves the conversation at that, which hyunjin is thankful for. the two lay in silence a bit longer, listening to woojin's heavy breathing as he wraps tighter around hyunjin and jeongin.

hyunjin was anxious as he waited for woojin to wake up, he already knew the eldest would ask him too many questions and he was not prepared to deal with that right now. however, avoiding the issue would do nothing and only cause more issues and strife in his and woojin's relationship.

unfortunately for him, woojin ended up waking up a mere ten minutes later; hyunjin stiffening and pretending to fall back asleep. 

"jin, i know you're awake," woojin called, laughing gently at hyunjin's whine.

"i-i don't wanna talk..."

woojin sighed, "we should, it'll help a lot."

he looks at jeongin, the youngest already moving to leave the two alone, "i'll be in the living room, take all the time you need."

"thanks, innie."

hyunjin has to physically restrain himself from calling for the maknae, if he were there they wouldn't be able to talk about the night before.

"so..." woojin begins, sitting up and sending hyunjin a knowing look, "you regress?"

hyunjin is playing with his fingers, avoiding eye contact, "i-i don't... i guess?"

"is this your first time regressing?"

hyunjin nods, woojin gesturing his head up with his fingers and smiling, "you have nothing to be embarrassed about, jinnie."

"b-but-"

"nothing, baby." the younger blushes, "if you think i'll treat you  _any_ different because of this or judge you, you're mistaken. i have never had a problem with any of the members regressing or going into headspace, so why would it be different for you?"

hyunjin shrugs, eyes watering, "o-okay..."

"okay?" woojin smirks, rubbing his back, "okay what?"

"okay hyung, i-i won't hide it anymore. i'll regress more often, only..."

woojin looks at him expectantly, "only?"

"only if you take care of me..."

woojin smiles, kissing his forehead, "there's nothing i'd rather do, my baby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? projecting my love for the members calling hyunjin "princess" into this chapter? it's more likely than you think!
> 
> it's abt TIME i added little!hyunjin in, sorry for teasing y'all for soooo long i had to think abt how i wanted to go abt this chapter and how to include him w/o total chaos  
> sorry it's so short!!!! i'll have a longer one for the next update ^__^
> 
> that being said, lmk if u have any requests involving hyunjin (or any of the other littles for that matter)
> 
> as always, follow me on my social media to see me yell abt skz, svt, and other groups:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)  
> 


	15. not an update!

you’re probably all wondering when i’m gonna update (considering it’s been two weeks) and i wanted to take some time to address things. 

first of all: i am nearing my final weeks of classes meaning i take my finals soon so i’m trying to spend time focusing on that and studying meaning i have little time for writing

second of all: i’ve kinda hit a writers block with this and wanted to take time to clear my mind instead of writing rushed and crappy chapters 

thank you all for being patient, i’m trying my best to finish school strongly and want to focus my time on grades. 

i’m hoping to have some things written within the next few weeks, considering i have one more week of classes until finals, so you shouldn’t have to wait too much longer! that being said, chapters are gonna be shorter and less frequent come summer because i have a full time job that is very time consuming and i will have little access to my phone let alone time to write. i’m planning on writing a lot in advance and having the chapters posted whenever i get free time, but i’ll decide when it gets closer. 

 

sorry for this long ass message, just wanted to take some time to let y’all know what’s going on and the future for this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)   
>  [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	16. sensory overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin gets sensory overload and ends up regressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note before reading!!!!
> 
> this takes place before chan and jisung officially start regressing and before woojin and jeongin start dating  
> with this in mind, please enjoy :3

idol life has always been a stressful thing. there's so much happening at once: between excessive hours in the practice room, ensuring everything is flawless,  and the nights with limited sleep, things are expected to become far too much. jeongin knew this, he always had; his parents warned him about overdoing it when he was younger and woojin and chan were just as parental when they told him the same thing a few months into their training. regardless, the stress never became too much for jeongin to handle: he would simply ignore the tingling in his head warning him he went too far and pushed on, ignoring the aching in his muscles and the shaking of his hands as he would restart the music twice, three times, ten times. the stress would never cause him to crack, it would be a simple practice that caused him to breakdown. 

stray kids had just announced their second album, the nine of them enthusiastic to comeback with my pace and a ton of new songs—all of which were way different than what they were used to. the excitement carried them through the entire album process, 3racha finishing and announcing the completion of the album early on, much earlier than usual. considering the album had finished quickly, they had expected to learn the choreography just as fast. 

jeongin had woken up that morning with a weird feeling in his stomach and head. he figured it must've been him getting sick, considering the changing weather, so he chose to push it aside. it wasn't worth worrying chan when the leader had so much on his plate already. when they arrived at the studio, things only continued to spiral downwards. changbin was fighting between regressing and staying big to learn the choreography, minho had sprained his wrist the week before and couldn't learn anything and was frustrated, hyunjin was annoyed and was snapping at anyone who tried to ask him questions about the movements. jeongin sighed, ignoring the buzzing in his ears and the quickness of his breaths. he was fine, just needed to get the moves and then he would rest. 

"jeongin, you messed up. again."

jeongin bit his lip, avoiding the glare hyunjin sent him, "s-sorry hyung."

hyunjin simply shook his head, "whatever, just get it together."

jeongin ignored the concerned looks of his hyungs, choosing to get back into position and continue dancing. 

it was after six more attempts did jeongin feel the buzzing in his head return.

"let's go over the opening one more time, okay?" hyunjin was quite moody, trying not to yell.

minho growled, "we just went over it, shouldn't we rest? i mean, changbin is about to fall into headspa-"

"fuck it!  _you_ can't even dance," he accused minho before turning to changbin, "and  _you_ need to get it together, we comeback in a month!" 

felix stood up from where he was sitting with jisung, "stop yelling at changbin! he can't help that he's tired, shit, we're all tired jinnie."

"don't you think i know that!? i'm tired, i've been doing this choreography on my fucking own since minho can't do anything."

"you know he can't help it," woojin intervened, setting his hand on the older dancer's shoulder, "he's clear to dance next week."

"whatever," hyunjin mumbled, slamming out of the room.

seungmin went after him, the tension in the room remaining even after hyunjin left.

"jeongin? are you okay?"

jeongin didn't realize he was shaking until woojin questioned him, the eldest stroking his hair gently, "what's wrong, baby?"

_baby. the soft voice. the stroking of his hair._

"i-i," jeongin felt everything going fuzzy, "i'm sorry..."

chan rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around him, "no, no. why are you apologizing angel? you didn't do anything wrong."

"c-couldn't dance. jinnie mad."

"he's just stressed, we all are sweetie." woojin soothed, kissing his forehead.

jeongin can't seem to focus on anything, his vision is going fuzzy and he feels himself drifting in and out of consciousness. no, he's fully conscious. why does he feel like this?

"daddy, i-is innie hyung otay?"

"let's go potty, binnie," felix shushes changbin, guiding him outside so woojin and chan can watch over their maknae. 

the door closes, jeongin's heartbeat growing faster.

"i-i-" he's shaking, "j-jinjin..."

woojin moves closer, stroking his cheek, "yes, baby?"

"i-i'm baby?"

chan and woojin share knowing looks, the leader smiling softly, "of course, our best baby. so good to us."

"t-tank you... love you hyungies."

minho comes behind the two eldest, guiding chan outside—jisung following behind—and leaving woojin alone with the maknae.

"how old are you, innie?"

"f-fowr... i tinks, i dunno..."

woojin nods, stroking his cheek as he pushes a piece of hair behind his ear. the members always joked about jeongin being a baby, calling him their baby more often than not. he was sweet and shy, always clinging onto the elder members—read woojin—and so they never thought twice about the affection. seeing jeongin like this now, eyes drifting in and out of focus as he sucked on his fingers didn't really faze woojin, he had expected him to fall into little space eventually. even though jeongin didn't regress like changbin, woojin suspected that jeongin was slowly starting to crack, slowly letting himself fall into headspace. woojin smiles, kissing his forehead.

"oh, baby," woojin hums, jeongin making grabby hands to be picked up by the eldest member. woojin picks him up with ease, jeongin's head instantly resting against his chest as his fingers return to his mouth, "we should get you home."

jeongin simply nods against his chest, eyes no longer able to stay open as he's carried out of the studio and into the waiting car. they ride back to the dorm in silence, jeongin sound asleep against woojin's chest. the eldest is texting chan with the one hand not supporting jeongin's back, informing him that they're on their way back and that jeongin is fully regressed. the leader is quick to respond with a few heart emojis. woojin smiles, kissing jeongin's forehead as he snores softly. woojin feels himself growing more worried; the fact that jeongin suddenly regressed was odd, he wasn't showing any signs like changbin normally does and he had  _never_ slipped before, so woojin was pondering what might have caused it. 

they arrive back at the dorm, woojin carrying jeongin in with ease and quietly shutting the door behind them—the last thing he needs is jeongin waking up and instantly crying or the other members running towards them yelling. he carries jeongin into his bedroom, pulling the maknae's shoes off and sitting him on the bed to change him into pajamas. jeongin slowly wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"bear?" he whimpers, pouting at the lack off comfort, "c'dle"

woojin frowns, turning back to the boy, "sorry baby, bear was just getting you jammies. can't sleep in those uncomfy clothes, can we?"

jeongin shakes his head, thumb finding its way into his mouth as he watches woojin pull out a fox onesie. his eyes light up at it, giggling when woojin sets it down and kisses his cheek.

"of course our baby fox would want the foxes."

jeongin nods, "fox!"

woojin smiles as he begins undressing him, jeongin remaining completely still as he sucks on his thumb. changbin is a hassle to change, he squirms far too much, so this is a nice change of pace for woojin.

once jeongin is undressed he strokes his hair, "do you need a diaper? or can you wear big boy underwear?"

jeongin is quiet, sucking on his thumb, "bi' boy..." he quietly answers.

woojin leaves his underwear on and slides the onesie onto him, blowing a raspberry onto his tummy—causing him to giggle—before buttoning it. 

jeongin yawns as soon as the onesie is zipped, eyes already falling close as woojin tucks him into bed. he reaches for the fox plushie on his bed, letting jeongin wrap his arms around it before turning the light out.

"goodnight angel," woojin whispers, "sleep well."

 

woojin is surprised to find jeongin still regressed come morning, the maknae giggling like crazy in the living room with changbin as the two play with blocks. 

"oh, morning hyung." felix greets, walking into the living room with two sippy cups of juice.

jeongin turns to woojin with a wide smile, jumping up and rushing towards him, "bear! bear! pway?"

woojin laughs, "okay, okay." he lets jeongin guide him towards the play mat, changbin's blocks sprawled out as the other little is focused on building a house.

"daddy," changbin speaks softly, "hewp build?"

felix nods, handing changbin the sippy cup before crouching down to help construct his baby's house.

jeongin, rather than build something practical, prefers to stack the blocks as high up as they can go before falling over—laughing hysterically every time they topple over. 

"am i seriously missing playtime?"

woojin turns to see jisung pouting, moving to sit beside felix and kissing him softly.

"sorry babe, changbin woke me up at 7 and you were still asleep."

jisung snorts, "it's fine, i'm just teasing." he looks over at jeongin, who is currently playing with woojin's hands in his lap, "innie's still regressed?"

woojin nods, "guess so, wonder what caused it."

"probably practice last night," felix piped in, grabbing the block changbin hands him and setting it on top, "he seemed stressed yesterday with all the commotion."

now that woojin thinks about it, jeongin  _did_ seem a little frazzled when hyunjin started yelling. of course, the boy apologized to minho and changbin, and he was forgiven, but he still caused jeongin to go into a panic so hyunjin would have to talk to him when he woke up. woojin cared for jeongin, sometimes more than the others—he was young, naive, he needed extra guidance and he seemed to cling more towards woojin than anyone else. 

"where's hyunjin?" woojin asked, jeongin giggling as jisung booped his nose.

"probably sleeping with seungmin," felix hummed, "he was pretty beat up about last night."

woojin nods, guiding jeongin off his lap and towards jisung, "baby, can you play with sungie while bear talks with jinnie?"

jeongin pouts but nods nonetheless, moving to sit with jisung. 

true to jisung's word, hyunjin was cuddled in bed with seungmin scrolling through his phone while the younger snored.

hyunjin smiled softly when he spotted woojin, "morning, hyung." he pulled himself out of seungmin's embrace as he moved to greet woojin.

"can we talk?"

hyunjin bit his lip, nodding and letting woojin guide him into his empty bedroom. hyunjin sits down, woojin sitting beside him and rubbing his hand up and down the boy's back to soothe him.

"wanna talk about what happened last night? why you lashed out?" hyunjin is quiet, staring at woojin with his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"i..." he sighs, "i was stressed, i had so much to deal with on my own and i felt myself growing more exhausted and seeing changbin be able to just... regress like that, jeongin too, it's frustrating. i know i don't understand it all completely, but i just wish i could resolve my stress like that, y'know? not with dance or whatever." he looks up at woojin, "it's dumb..."

woojin laughs, "no baby, it isn't dumb." hyunjin sniffles softly, "we all get stressed and resolve it differently, there's nothing wrong with that."

hyunjin sighs again, "i just, part of me thinks it's weird when changbin acts like a little kid. i know he can't help it or anything and it helps him cope, i never judge him. it's just, weird?"

woojin nods, "it's okay to feel that way, you can find something weird or not understand it. but being rude to your members isn't okay, jinnie."

"yeah.." hyunjin frowns, eyes watering, "i was such a jerk, i feel awful."

woojin shakes his head, "we all make mistakes, what's most important is knowing what you did wrong and working to regain the trust with those you hurt. minho and jeongin will forgive you, just talk to them and apologize, okay?"

hyunjin nods, "thank you, hyung. and i'm sorry."

"apology accepted," he smiles, kissing hyunjin's cheek, "now let's go apologize to minho and changbin, okay?" 

 

minho and changbin forgave hyunjin easily, instantly pulling him in for a bone crushing hug and laughing fondly. woojin was thankful that all their members were so understanding, it made times like this so much easier. 

jeongin was taking a nap, his playtime with changbin wiping him out and causing him to fall asleep in jisung's lap. the boy was nice enough to carry him into bed, tucking him in. woojin opened the door to jeongin's room slowly, expecting to see him asleep. 

"hyung?" his voice rang out, small and quiet.

woojin walked towards him, sitting on the bed and rubbing his back, "hey, how are you feeling?"

"i'm okay," he smiles, "um, hyung?"

woojin hums in response, raising an eyebrow.

"thanks, for taking care of me." woojin pulls him onto his lap, kissing his cheeks and giggling at the light blush in jeongin's cheeks, "i, uh, appreciate it."

"of course, baby."

there's a knock on the door and the two turn to it, woojin yelling a "come in" and smiling as hyunjin shyly enters.

"hey innie, i uh, i wanted to apologize. for yesterday. i was a jerk and didn't mean to scare you like that, i hope you can forgive me."

jeongin gets off woojin's lap and makes his way towards hyunjin, hugging the boy tightly and feeling him relax in his arms.

"of course i forgive you," jeongin smiles, "i love you."

hyunjin sighs in relief, smiling back, "love you too."

woojin watches from the bed with his heart full. he loves them most. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooooo!!! i'm so glad to be back<33 
> 
> i finished with classes last week and now i have a good two weeks free to write some more :3  
> i hope you enjoy this chapter, i decided to write one long one to make up for my lack of updates during finals hehe
> 
> please leave some requests, i need more motivation  
> jeongin's onesie:  
> [here](https://www.amazon.com/Amazing-Cosplay-Unisex-Costume-Halloween/dp/B07GZCNTLQ)  
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


	17. doubts & reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is having qualms about regressing

 it had been a good two weeks since hyunjin officially regressed and he was starting to grow antsy. not to regress per se, he didn't even know if he  _wanted_ to or not, but just in general. he didn't know how to go about regressing, woojin had assured him that there weren't any set guidelines for it and he always noticed that the other littles were constantly in different headspaces and ages, never really behaving  _exactly_ the same—albeit mostly similar, jisung was a chatterbox and clingy, changbin preferred to stay quiet and sit with felix, and chan regressed less often but was always so giggly when in headspace. so that was the main issue, did hyunjin want to regress again? of course, he felt more relaxed afterward and woojin was so thoughtful and caring, but he didn't really know what he was doing and he felt more like a nuisance than anything. 

hyunjin huffed, flopping around in bed. he had told everyone he was going to bed early, turning down movie time in favor of having some alone time. which, in theory, wasn't the best idea. hyunjin was in his own head, his mind reeling and causing him to grow more anxious than relaxed as he flopped around for the fifth time in just ten minutes. 

he couldn't sleep, despite the exhaustion creeping into his body and the constant yawns. 

hyunjin thought back to last week, jisung was finding it hard to fall asleep and he broke into tears—felix instantly cuddling with him until he ended up passing out beside him not even five minutes later. hyunjin bit his lip, is that what he needed? to cuddle with someone to fall asleep? he groaned, it was so childish, he was nineteen for christ's sake, he didn't need to cuddle with anyone to sleep. he didn't need stuffies to sleep at night or a nightlight or a pacifier. he shook his head, pushing the thoughts out of his head before flipping over again, pouting.

hyunjin didn't need to regress to fall asleep or feel relaxed, he just needed to get out of his own head.

\---

it had been a week since hyunjin was having those thoughts and he felt himself growing more and more anxious. he could always talk to woojin, the eldest was extremely understanding and he did say he would take care of him, but he didn't want him to think he needed to regress. then there was chan, the leader would know what to do, but he was currently working with seungmin and he knew better than to bother them. jisung and changbin were out with minho, working on his lines for their comeback, felix tagging along to practice choreography. that left one person.

"innie," hyunjin knocked on the maknae's door, "are you busy?"

jeongin looked up from his book, "what do you need, hyung?"

hyunjin bit his lip, not able to look him in the eyes, "i-" he paused, trying to find the right words, "i need advice."

jeongin closed his book, sitting up and gesturing for hyunjin to sit beside him. 

"is this about choreography? because minho-hyung is a better opt-"

"it's about regressing." hyunjin interrupted, immediately looking away and down at his feet.

jeongin hummed, "i mean, i only regressed once so i'm not much help..."

"that's exactly why i want to talk to you," hyunjin looks up at him, "why don't you regress?"

jeongin shrugs, "don't feel the need to really, i manage my stress without going into headspace."

hyunjin nods, "why?" jeongin raises an eyebrow, turning his full attention to the older boy. 

"i've been thinking lately..." hyunjin confesses, "about regressing."

jeongin sets his hand on his thigh, rubbing it, "do you want to? regress more? because the hyungs will understand and i know woojinnie will be more than willing to take care of you."

hyunjin sighs, "i don't  _need_ to regress, that's the thing." he huffs, "i can manage without going into headspace, manage without the cuddling and playtimes and, and the stuffies. i don't  _need_ all of that."

"but you want it?"

hyunjin freezes, his hands no longer wringing together, as he looks up, "i-i don't- i mean-"

jeongin smiles, "it's okay, to want to be little without "needing" to, jinnie-hyung."

"y-you think?"

"i  _know_ , you doofus." he laughs gently, stroking his thigh again, "if you enjoyed it then keep regressing, there's nothing wrong with that. you can resolve stress with dance but still go into headspace, no one's going to treat you differently if you want to be little."

hyunjin nods, "thank you, innie."

"of course, hyung." he turns to kiss his cheek, smiling, "want me to call woojinnie? he can help you."

hyunjin bites his lip, "i-i.. yeah, i would like that."

jeongin pulls his phone out, dialing his number. woojin answers on the second ring.

_"innie baby, what's wrong?"_

"nothing hyung. well, i mean, hyunjin needs something."

_"what do you need jinnie?"_

jeongin turns to hyunjin, "tell him, jinnie."

"c-can you come help me?"

woojin is quiet,  _"help you with what, angel?"_

"w-wanna regress."

there's rustling on the other end of the line, woojin's voice growing softer,  _"of course angel, i'm on my way home. okay?"_

hyunjin nods, jeongin assuring him that he'll watch hyunjin until the eldest returns.

"bye, love you."

hyunjin can already fell his mind drifting, "i-i'm gonna wait in my room, f-for hyungie."

jeongin nods, smiling, "go ahead, angel."

\---

woojin enters into hyunjin's room ten minutes later, poking his head in and smiling at the sight. hyunjin is laying in bed, pacifier in his mouth and coloring out of one of chan's old coloring books with a crayon. he looks up when he sees woojin come in, sitting up quickly.

"hyungie!" he squeals, waddling out of bed and towards his caregiver.

"hey, bug," woojin coos, "what are you doing?"

"cowos!" hyunjin beams, his pacifier sticking out slightly with his big smile, "w'nna sees?"

woojin takes his hand, letting his baby guide him to his art. it's a picture of three cats: one colored black, one yellow, and the biggest one is brown.

"'s me, yous, and inin hyungs." woojin points to each one, smiling.

woojin coos, "that looks so good bug."

hyunjin giggles, "hewp chwange?"

woojin looks down, noticing hyunjin is dressed in jeans and a shirt. he tuts, squeezing his hand.

"you must be so uncomfortable in those big boy clothes, huh baby?"

hyunjin nods, following woojin towards his closet.

"what does baby want to wear?"

hyunjin shrugs, sucking on his pacifier as he stares at woojin intently.

"want hyung to choose?"

hyunjin nods, tugging woojin's hand.

"use your words, princess."

hyunjin whines, "pwease hyungie!" 

woojin laughs, kissing his forehead, before opening the closet and rummaging through. he pulls out a large pink hoodie, a pair of striped shorts, fluffy socks, and some clips to pin his bangs back. 

he carries them towards the bed, setting them down before guiding hyunjin up to change him.

"does princess need a diaper?"

hyunjin shakes his head, "bi' boy."

"oh really? big enough to change yourself?"

hyunjin pouts, "noes! wikes being chwanged by 'ungie!"

woojin laughs, kissing his forehead and helping to pull his jeans off, quickly replacing them with the shorts. his shirt is quick to follow, the large hoodie engulfing his small torso as woojin slides the fluffy socks onto his feet. he's sat up, woojin clipping his bangs back with small clips. he finishes with a smile, kissing hyunjin's cheeks and causing the little to giggle.

"t'ank yous!"

woojin grabs his hand, "let's go see innie and watch some cartoons, okay?"

"paw patwol! paw patwol!" the little chants, woojin laughing as he sits him onto the couch and moves to turn on the boy's favorite show.

jeongin cuddles close to him, woojin on the other side—stroking his hair as he sucks on his pacifier and watches the cartoon pups. the dorm is peaceful, besides the occasional giggles from hyunjin and the television, it's practically silent. 

they make it through two episodes before hyunjin speaks, "hyungie," he whispers, tugging woojin's shirt, "hun'wie."

jeongin pats his head, "want innie hyung to make you food?"

hyunjin nods, "pwease 'n t'ank yous!"

woojin smiles, "good manners, bug."

"t'ank yous 'ungie." hyunjin replies with a smile, snuggling into his shoulder as he continues to watch his show. 

jeongin comes back into the living room after a few minutes, "come on, let's eat lunch."

hyunjin shoots up, running into the kitchen. woojin sighs, shaking his head, but follows after his baby. 

there are three plates on the table, two with tteboki, gimbap, and a small side of rice and one with chicken and a handful of grapes. 

hyunjin instantly beams, taking his pacifier out so he can eat his lunch, bobbing his head with each bite as jeongin and woojin watch with smiles. they eat in silence, aside from hyunjin humming along to the paw patrol theme song.

"'ungs, i finish!" he announces, the two turning to see a completely empty plate.

woojin smiles, "that's my big boy! can you wait for hyungs to finish? then we can play, okay?"

hyunjin nods, "waits for 'ungies."

jeongin finishes first, standing to put his dishes into the sink and returning with a sippy cup of milk for hyunjin.

"here baby," jeongin hands him the sippy cup, hyunjin making grabby hands for the drink.

hyunjin drinks it while woojin finishes eating, jeongin cleaning the rest of the table when the eldest finally finishes and places his dishes beside jeongin's in the sink. hyunjin finishes his milk, setting his sippy cup down.

"miwk all gone," hyunjin announces, "pway now?"

woojin nods, "yes, let's go play baby."

\---

they played with duplos, then cars, then watched more paw patrol, then back to duplos. hyunjin was extremely energetic, getting tired of a toy quickly and immediately moving to play with something else. woojin was already growing tired and it wasn't even close to bedtime.

"how about we play something else, hmm?" woojin suggested after their fourth time playing with cars.

hyunjin nodded, "cans we... pway dwess up?"

"dress up, bug?" hyunjin nods, "sure baby."

hyunjin shoots up, bouncing up and down, "dwess up! dwess up!"

woojin found out very quickly that little hyunjin loved playing make-believe and dress up. the boy instantly deeming woojin the king, jeongin the dragon, and himself the princess. 

"not a prince,  baby?" jeongin asked as hyunjin stuck a headband onto him, giggling at the makeup on the maknae.

"noes, pwincess!" he exclaims, "jinjin hyungs  _always_ cawws me pwincess 'n i wike it." he blushes, turning away.

woojin reenters the living room, crown on top of his head and king outfit on—it's a billowy shirt and red pants, a fake sword in a holster attached to his belt.

"that's right, our little princess."

hyunjin giggles, adjusting his skirt and tiara. 

"ah, princess hyunjin!" woojin announces, the little turning in awe as jeongin holds onto him, "i'm here to save you from the dragon."

hyunjin pretends to be shocked, "t'nk yous king jinjin!"

jeongin pretends to roar, rolling his eyes at woojin's smirk, "argh, i'm the mean dragon innie. i guard little princess' against kings."

"noes! jinjin hyungie pwease rescue mwe!"

woojin "fights" jeongin, the maknae not offering up much of a fight as woojin pretends to stab him, the younger instantly falling down.

"oh no," he lets go off hyunjin, "i have been slain."

hyunjin claps, "jinjin save mwe!"

woojin kisses his forehead, "i did princess, the dragon is slain and now you can come live at the castle with me!"

jeongin pouts from where he's laying, "i can't believe hyunjin killed me."

woojin shushes him, hyunjin giggling, "pway again?"

woojin checks the time on his phone, it's close to dinner time and they haven't eaten since lunch. 

"i think it's about time we ate dinner and had a bath, don't you think?"

hyunjin nods, "potty pwease."

"do you need to potty, bug?"

hyunjin nods again, grabbing woojin's hand and letting the eldest guide him into the bathroom. hyunjin is old enough in headspace to use the bathroom on his own, so woojin lets him go about his business while he goes to turn the bath on. even if hyunjin didn't play with the paint, he was still stinky from all the playtime and yesterday's practice. 

hyunjin finished, moving to wash his hands without woojin having to remind him.

"jinjin hyungie, han's cwean."

woojin beams, "good job, baby."

bathtime is rather quick, hyunjin splashing around and playing with his bath crayons as woojin washes his hair and body. hyunjin giggles every time woojin cleans his armpits or tummy, the little screeching out in laughter at being tickled. 

he finishes bathing hyunjin and pulls the plug, letting the water drain and guiding hyunjin out. he dresses him in a simple blue onesie with llamas, hyunjin's favorite animal, and helps to brush his hair. 

little hyunjin is a god sent, woojin is so grateful to have such a well-behaved baby. 

"dinner time, little one." woojin announces and grabs hyunjin's hand, walking to the dining room.

the majority of the members had come back during hyunjin's bath, minho helping set the table with jeongin and felix stirring the pot—jisung opening his mouth for a bite every few stirs. 

hyunjin rushes towards felix, hugging the boy, "lixie hyung!"

felix smiles, "hey peach, have a good day with your hyungs today?"

hyunjin nods, clinging onto felix as the boy continues stirring dinner.

"we're home!"

woojin turns to see seungmin and chan entering, changbin following behind as he hangs his coat up.

"glad we could make it home for dinner, it's been a while since all nine of us could eat together."

minho nods, moving to kiss chan and ruffle seungmin's hair, "it's almost ready, why don't you come say hello to jinnie."

seungmin peeks his head into the kitchen, "jinnie?"

hyunjin gasps, moving from felix towards seungmin and hugging him tightly, "daddy!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? leaving you guys with yet another cliffhanger? sorry hehe
> 
> been wanting to write more on little!hyunjin and expand on his regressing dynamics and write about jeongin's reasoning for not regressing
> 
> i'll have part two written and up (hopefully) by the end of the week so please stay tuned because this one's gonna be JUICY
> 
> as always, here's what the clothes hyunjin wore look like:  
> [the hoodie](https://www.depop.com/products/legendofrachle-fluffy-pastel-pink-hoodie/)  
> [the shorts](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/SHEIN-Letter-Print-Short-Sleeve-Top-and-Striped-Shorts-Pajama-Set-Ladies-Summer-Sleep-Wears-Womens/32838754671.html)  
> [the socks](https://iheartdogs.com/product/brown-dog-ears-stripe-fuzzy-socks/)  
> [the clips](https://www.claires.com/us/claires-club-pool-party-snap-hair-clips---6-pack-239516.html?cgid=48#cgid=48&start=8)  
> [the onesie](https://www.amazon.com/Caramel-Cantina-Juniors-Footed-Onesie/dp/B076B3176G/ref=as_li_ss_tl?ie=UTF8&qid=1511791358&sr=8-8&keywords=llama&linkCode=sl1&tag=cariscreaspac-20&linkId=4f5f8d6f54c743198575d6baea0d1104)  
>   
> that was a lot whoo, follow me on my socials?  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi<33 i have been obsessed with age-play fics lately and knew i had to do one surrounding 3rachas because let's be real, they're the biggest babies who deserve all the love!!  
> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the first part of this ^___^ i would love to take some requests as well!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
